Sky Devil Slayer
by PainX65
Summary: Naruto, a Sky Devil Slayer, once used by dark mages to kill met the third guild master of Fairy Tail who gives him a chance at a better life as a member of Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

**Sky Devil Slayer**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail**_

Chapter 1

Makarov frowned as he looked at the walls and the floor of the base of a dark mages, they were covered in blood. He looked to a few dark mages who were tied up with their magic sealed as a few other light mages and Rune Knights.

Makarov walked over to a desk that had a few torn pages on it. The dark mages were trying to cover something up. The knights took the dark mages out of the base as a few of the mages decided to assist them.

The third guild master of the strongest guild in Fiore, Fairy Tail, was reading through the torn pages piecing them together. What he read shocked him. The third guild master than took of down deeper into the dark mage base.

If the torn pages of the journal were telling a truth, there was a child down there. A child used for killing due to the magic he had, slayer magic. He didn't have Dragon Slayer Magic or God Slayer Magic, he had Devil Slayer Magic.

Magic used to slay demons or demons of the dark mage Zeref. These mages had captured a child who knew this magic and used him to kill their enemies. It made him sick.

Makarov stopped at a cell and using his giant magic to increase the size of his fist pulled the door of its hinges. Makarov entered and saw a young child with messy blonde hair and blue eyes stare emotionless up at him.

His clothes were stained with dried blood and they looked a little torn around his arms. Makarov looked at the child in sadness, to be used like this. He wondered if the child had a family or was he a slave that the dark mages captured used after witnessing his magic.

"Hello young one" Makarov said. "What is your name?"

"…" The child stared up at Makarov until he opened his mouth. "Naruto"

"Maelstrom huh" Makarov said as he walked towards the child carefully. When Makarov started to raise his hand to cut the shackles of the boy he noticed the boy flinch a little. They had beaten this child! It made Makarov's blood boil.

"I'm not going to hurt you" Makarov said as the child stared up at the wizard saint. "You won't be in this place anymore" Makarov said as he broke the shackles.

Makarov looked into the child's eyes, they were devoid of life and needed, no required a purpose. He was used to kill and only kill, he then had an idea for the child to experience a normal life, as a guild mage.

"What about my purpose?" He asked the old man.

"How about you join Fairy Tail"

"Fairy Tail, what's that?"

Makarov smiled. "It is a guild of mages, not like these dark mages you were with. We are a family and you can be a part of it"

"A family…" He said as his thoughts trailed off wondering what a family was like.

"However there is one rule for you to follow" The old man said getting the blonde to look at him.

"A rule, like my killing someone you want dead?"

Makarov's eyes widened and quickly shook his head. "No, no nothing like" He said. "Did those dark mages make you do that?"

Naruto nodded. "If I killed for them they stopped with the beatings… for a while"

Makarov looked angry at what he heard before he turned back to Naruto with a smile, he would deal with the dark mages later. "No, the rule is no more killing"

"No more killing?"

Makarov nodded and took Naruto out of the base and as he met with other mages and rune knights. "Makarov who is that with you" A mage asked.

Makarov sighed and told him what he found and when the knights and mages turned to face the dark mages who were pale with sweat dripping down their faces and gulped at the angry mages and knights.

Their fates were sealed. When the council judged the dark mages with the evidence they got, let's just say those dark mages won't be see ever again.

"Now onto the child" One of the council members said addressing the new topic. "What should happen to the child they used"

Makarov then spoke up. "I offered him a spot in Fairy Tail"

"What?" A council member asked. "You read what they had that child go through"

"I know" Makarov said. "But people who join Fairy Tail come out with a much more positive outlook"

"That is true" A mage said. "Many who joined Fairy Tail do come out better emotionally"

Another mage spoke up. "The boy already seems to trust Makarov already and I suppose you already told him about the guild correct?"

Makarov nodded. "I told the boy everything about light guilds"

A member of the council sighed. "It is settled then. The boy will join Fairy Tail as a light mage for rehab" Makarov smiled and left the council.

Makarov got Naruto a cleaner set of clothes and took him to the guild. He asked Naruto what colour he wanted his guild mark and where, Naruto replied with orange with a blue outline on his right arm just below the shoulder.

After Naruto made Naruto a mage of Fairy Tail the whole guild threw a party, shocking the blonde. Makarov knew he had Devil Slayer Magic but he didn't know what element he had and he decided to ask as the party was in full swing.

"What type of Devil Slayer Magic do you have Naruto?" Makarov asked the blonde as they sat away from the party.

"Sky Devil Slayer Magic" Naruto said. "It has both offensive and supportive spells"

"Since its slayer magic, can you eat your own element?" Makarov asked as the newest mage of Fairy Tail nodded.

"Master"

"Hmm yes Naruto" The guild master drank from a mug that was filled with alcohol.

"I'm I a monster" He said as he looked at his hands. "I overheard that a monster kills people and the dark mages referred to me as a monster"

"Naruto you are not a monster, let me ask you a question. Did you enjoy taking their lives?"

"No…"

"Then you're not a monster" Makarov said taking a sip from the mug. "If you enjoyed taking their lives then you're a monster. You had no choice but to kill for them, their the monsters not you"

Naruto had a small smile on his face. "Thanks old man"

 _Year X777_

A blonde teenage walked into the guild with a smile. "Sup old man!" The blonde waved at the old short man sitting on the bar.

The old man laughed. "Hello to you too Naruto" Makarov said. " _At least he is not cold and emotionless anymore, I'm glad_ "

Naruto glanced over to a table and back to the master of the guild. "New members"

Makarov nodded. "They are new members" He said as he looked down at the job request. "Was there any difficulties?"

Naruto shook his head. "Nah it was pretty easy"

It was amazing how in such short time that Naruto became so full of life and energy. Makarov smiled as he glanced to the job, it was a demon slaying job, and a pretty strong demon as well.

A demon of Zeref to be precise, it was a dangerous job to take on a demon of Zeref but Naruto's Devil Slayer Magic made short work of it.

"Hey if it isn't the airhead" A voice called out from the distance as Makarov groaned.

" _God damn it Laxus, the guild was recently repaired!_ " He thought. His grandson Laxus and Naruto had a bit of a rivalry, lightning against wind. They got into a lot of fights much like Natsu and Gray but the damage was much, much larger.

"Hmm did you say something battery?" Naruto said as he looked at Laxus with a bored look while Laxus got an annoyed look.

"You got something to say!" Laxus yelled.

"I do have something to say just not to you!" Naruto yelled back.

Naruto and Laxus stood in front of each other as lightning course around Laxus and spread throughout the guild while wind swirled around Naruto and through the guild as well.

"Get down!" One mage said.

"Quickly get the kids out of here!" Another said.

Macao Conbolt, one of the mages of Fairy Tail grabbed Natsu and Gray while another mage grabbed Erza and Cana.

"Does this always happen?" Cana asks the older mage.

Macao sighed. "Yeah, those two are like oil and water" He said.

Just as the two mages were about to duke it out two large hands slammed them into the ground. "What did I say about you two fighting?" Makarov asked the two mages.

"Take it outside" They said in unison.

"What else?"

"Make sure it is miles away from the guild and civilization" They once again said in unison.

Makarov's hands let go off the two as the lightning wind duo stared at each other intensely as lightning came out of Laxus' eyes and gusts of wind came out of Naruto's causing the wind and lightning to clash.

Makarov sighed as he remembered one of the fights that levelled the guild, well more of the aftermath he saw when he came back.

 _Flashback_

Makarov's jaw dropped at the sight he saw. "W-WHAT HAPPENED TO THE GUILD"

Laxus and Naruto who were in the middle of the guild with their elemental magic coursing around them, they both turned around to see an angry Makarov.

Later the two were sitting next to each other as Makarov looked between the two. "Do you two know why you're here?" He asked them.

"No" Both of them said sarcastically.

"DON'T LIE STRAIGHT TO MY FACE!" Makarov shouted comically before he regained composure. "If you two are to fight ever again do it away from the guild or keep the damage to a minimum"

"Fine" They both said and Makarov then learned that keeping damage to a minimum was exactly what happened to the guild.

 _Flashback End_

Makarov shook away the thoughts as he looked up at Naruto and Laxus. "I have a job for the two of you"

"Huh?" they both said.

Makarov handed them a job request from the council, like the ones Naruto took but this time it wasn't for demons, it was a job to disband a dark guild. They both looked at the job and with a grunt from Laxus the two left.

"I want to fight them!" Natsu shouted.

"Like you can defeat them flame brain" Gray said to Natsu who turned around.

"What did you say you stripper!" Natsu shouted back before they started to fight each other.

" _Look what you two did!_ " Makarov shouted in his mind.

"Come on Mr Zappy, the faster we do this the quicker we can stop being around each other" Naruto said as Laxus' eye twitched furiously.

"What did you just call me hot air balloon!" Laxus shouted.

"You heard me Zapdos"

"I can't wait till we finish this stupid request" Laxus muttered with a scowl.

" _You and me both_ " Naruto thought as they walked to the job.

Laxus glared at Naruto who had a smirk on his face. "Don't you dare even say it" He said.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Naruto said with a smirk as he looked out the window of the train they were in.

"Don't you dare talk about this to anyone" Laxus weakly threatened causing Naruto to laugh. Laxus was sprawled out on the train seat as he was suffering from motion sickness.

The train stopped and Naruto had the job of dragging or carrying Laxus out where they waited until he recovered from his motion sickness. Naruto didn't need to take the train due to his magic but that would mean Laxus would have to go on the train alone.

Naruto and Laxus came up to an old building away from civilization. "One with the most defeats wins?" Naruto asked the Dreyar.

The Dreyar turned to him with a smirk. "Think you can keep up?"

"Hn, that's my line" Naruto replied as they both headed to the building. As they approached the building Naruto stopped. " **Flight** " Naruto whispered as he started to fly as he hovered above the ground as Laxus watched.

" **Wind Wall** " Naruto shouted as her created a tornado around the old building. After nodding to Laxus they both rushed in with Naruto flying in from a different entry point.

Naruto didn't only have his Sky Devil Slayer Magic as he also had Wind Magic and Air Magic. Naruto only used his Devil Slayer Magic against demons and devils, and the occasion strong opponent.

A few dark mages saw Naruto and went to attack him. Naruto clapped both his hands together. " **Magic Wind Palm** " He said releasing a highly destructive tornado.

The dark mages where sent into the wall, as Naruto continued onwards taking out some of the dark mages. Naruto landed on the ground as he dodged a fireball from a mage.

"You bastards" The dark mage said as Naruto smiled. "What are you smiling at your surrounded and outnumbered by us" The dark mage said as nine other dark mages appeared.

Naruto raised his hand. " **Aerial** " He said as a dome surrounded the area with him and the nine mages lowering the oxygen within the dome as a sharp pain within their ears as they started to suffocate.

Naruto cancelled the spell as the nine mages fell to their knees as he then easily knocked them unconscious.

"We're trapped!" A dark mage shouted.

"How do we get out of here?" Another mage asked.

"I see your looking for an exit" Naruto said as the dark mages turned to him.

"I-It's the Devil Incarnate!"

"It's the Exorcist!" The other mage said and it was kind of true. Devil Slayers were known as Exorcist Mages.

"What is an Exorcist Mage doing here?" He asked his partner, despite Naruto not showing off his Devil Slayer Magic he was called Exorcist or Exorcist Mage due to many demon related jobs he took.

Naruto looked between the two mages before coughing into his hand making the two dark mages stop talking and turning to him.

"You didn't forget about me…did you?" Naruto asked as wind swirled around his fists.

The two mages stepped back but the first dark mage 'fell asleep' with a single punch. Naruto turned to the other mage who raised his hands into the air, the dark mage released the breath he was holding as Naruto wouldn't knock him out.

How wrong he was.

The second dark mage fell down and Naruto proceeded to use wind magic to carry the unconscious bodies with him.

Naruto cancelled the Wind Wall around the old building and him and Laxus turned in the dark mages and they were returning back to the guild.

"You got lucky balloon boy" Laxus said.

"Hmm, like you could do better than me Zapper"

This is what the guild heard as they both walked inside the guild. "I take it the job went well?" Makarov asked the two mages.

"The job went fine" Naruto said.

"Too easy" Laxus told his grandfather.

"You are free to do whatever" Makarov said as the two instantly walked away from each other. Makarov shook his head with a smile, even if they don't admit it they were the best of friends as well as rivals.

Naruto walked past Natsu and his nose twitched, he was covered by a reptilian smell but there was a smell underneath, it was tiny and almost unnoticeable to everyone.

He smelt a demon, as a devil slayer his magic was used to kill demons but Naruto wouldn't do it despite Natsu having the faint smell of a demon on him, he was a comrade and Naruto didn't kill his family, the guild happened to be his family.

Naruto just smiled at Natsu and kept walking. He would trust that little lizard.

Naruto walked to see Cana about to pick up a mug that someone just left there, Cana probably didn't know what was in the drink so Naruto picked up the mug from her.

Cana was a young girl with long wavy brown hair and purple eyes wearing a green dress and a blue arm band around her left arm.

"You shouldn't be drinking this Cana-chan" Naruto said as he placed the mug on bar.

Cana pouted. "Why not"

"Because its alcohol" Naruto said. "You should wait until you're of legal age before you drink it"

"But legal age is a long time" She said.

"Well you just have to wait" He said as she looked down. "But there is a legal age for mages though" Cana looked up.

"There is?"

"Yeah, why do you think Laxus has a mug sometimes" The Exorcist Mage said. "You can have it when you're of legal age, I don't know if you had this before. Did you?" He asked as he saw her nod.

Naruto sighed before he ruffled her hair. "Is this your second?" She nodded again.

"I only had a little sip last time"

Naruto smiled at her. "If you don't drink any of this until you are of legal mage age, you are allowed to drink" Cana looked up. "But only if you start after the required age"

"Aww" She gave him a puppy look.

"Don't give me that look" Naruto said. "Do you promise?" Cana nodded.

"If you keep your promise than you can drink" The blonde told the brunette. "If I find out you drank before you come of legal age… then you won't be drinking this stuff ever again"

"I'll keep my promise" Cana said as Naruto smiled and ruffled her hair as he walked away.

"I hope you do"

Naruto went to the job request board and noticed a job for him. To remove a demon in the village, to him it smells suspicious. He would go on the quest and he would look underneath the truth.

Why would a town send a request to take care of a demon if said demon was still in the town and there was no reports of any deaths of the townspeople.

There was something off with the request and he was going to find out what was so suspicious.

 **Naruto's Magic**

 **Sky Devil Slayer Magic**

 **Wind Magic**

 **Air Magic**

 **Ideas keep swarming my head! The voices won't be easily calmed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sky Devil Slayer**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail**_

Chapter 2

Naruto took a train to the job request. He knew something was fishy with the request, the request said that the so called demon was still in the village but it reported no deaths.

This was suspicious. The job didn't even say that it was an urgent request as the deaths of the townspeople would count as serious.

Naruto got of the 'demonic monsters' as called by Laxus when he mumbled it one time when he got off and headed off towards the town.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he walked into the town where a mob of villagers where around a house.

"Get out of here demon!" One of the villagers yelled as a girl with white hair wearing a cloak.

"We even hired an Exorcist Mage to take care of you!" A female yelled.

"The Exorcist himself" Another continued as he picked up a rock and threw it at the girl as the two younger children inside watched helplessly unable to help their sister as all the villagers wielding weapons picked up and threw a rock.

The girl closed her eyes expecting the rocks to hit her, except they didn't. Opening her eyes she saw a smiling face of a blonde, he then spoke to the girl. "Are you okay? They didn't hurt you did they?"

"W-Who are you?" She asked as Naruto stood up fully.

"Who the hell are you and why are you saving the demon!" A female villager yelled.

All the villagers froze when they saw the dark look in his eyes. " **You make me sick** " He said, voice laced with venom. " **You go out of your way to hurt and shun a young girl? For what, having magic? The only demon I see is ALL OF YOU!** " He yelled scaring many of the villagers.

"D-Do y-you think y-you scare us?" A villager yelled holding closely to his pitchfork.

"Y-Yeah, We h-have an Exorcist Mage coming" Another said as he slowly regained his confidence as did the others. "And who do you think you are!"

"Me? Who am I? Well I'll tell you who I am" Naruto said. "I am Naruto, the Exorcist, the very same Mage you hired, the very same Exorcist Mage"

"T-that cannot be!" The villager said dropping his pitchfork.

Naruto then showed his Fairy Tail mark before he turned to the cloaked girl with a smile. "Go inside for a second" He said. "I'll be done in a second"

The cloaked girl nodded and ran inside, the villagers wanted to chase after her but Naruto stood in their way. "Why did you let the demon go" A villager screamed. "We hired you for a reason"

Naruto gave a dark smirk. "Yes, to eliminate a demon"

"Then why stop us!" A woman yelled.

Naruto's smirk turned into a full grin. "I don't see just one demon. I see multiple demons in front of me!"

"S-Stay back" An elder villager said and the townspeople noticed that they were stuck inside a tornado.

"That girl, you call her a demon yet she is more human than any of you" He said. "That arm you saw was a part of the magic known as Take Over, she is a mage"

He stepped closer to the villagers and one was on the ground praying. "Do you known my other title?" He asked as a villager shook her head. " **Devil Incarnate** "

Naruto swiped his hand from left to right. " **Aerial Shot** " He said as nearby rocks started to levitate. "Take some of your own medicine" The rocks, of various sizes, shot towards the villagers.

The cloaked girl and her younger siblings watched as a tornado was formed by didn't move at all. "Is he going to be alright Nee-chan?" The girl asked.

"I hope so" The eldest of the three said as they saw the tornado disappear leaving the blonde teen standing there above downed villagers.

Naruto looked down at the villagers. "Consider yourself lucky I promised never to kill again" He raised his hand. " **Aerial** " A dome formed around the villagers until they went unconscious.

Naruto turned to the house and smiled. "Are you three okay?"

"Why did you help us?" The cloaked girl said.

"Because no one should grow through that, I had a similar childhood" Naruto said. "May I look at your arm?"

"W-Why" She asked a bit of fear was in her voice.

"Trust me, I want to confirm something" Naruto said as she hesitantly held up her arm, it wasn't human, it was a demon arm.

Naruto smiled at her. "What's your name?"

"M-Mirajane Strauss" She said.

"I'm Elfman Strauss" The boy said.

"I'm Lisanna Strauss" The girl said, both were behind their sister.

"I'm Naruto" He said. "Don't know my last name"

"Why did you want to take a look at my arm?" Mirajane asked. "Aren't you an Exorcist Mage?"

"I am the only Exorcist Mage that I know of" He said, since Devil Slayers were also known as Exorcist Mages he hasn't seen any other devil slayer so he was the sole Exorcist in Fiore that was currently known, they don't know about his Devil Slayer Magic though, just that he is an Exorcist Mage.

Only a few people knew of his Devil Slayer Magic and they all sworn to secrecy, if the followers of Zeref or more powerful dark mages find out he would be on their to kill or to capture to use as a weapon list.

"The reason I was looking at your arm though..." He trailed off with a serious look causing the three to become worried before he broke out into a smile. "Was to congratulate you"

"Huh?" All three said.

"Mirajane, can I all you Mira?" He asked as she nodded. "Mira, you have magic"

"I have magic?" She asked as the Devil Slayer nodded.

"You have Take Over magic" He smiled at Mira.

"What's Take Over?" Lisanna asked the older blonde.

"Take Over is an advanced Caster-type Transformation Magic" Naruto said. "Take Over allows the user to, essentially, take over the power of an entity and use it to fight. It can increase the power, strength, and speed of the Caster sometimes adding a new skill, such as flying or breathing underwater" He told the three.

"One can only take over the power of beings they truly know. Currently, there are only 4 distinctively known kinds of Take Overs at present. They are Beast Soul, Animal Soul, Satan Soul, and Machina Soul" Naruto explained. "In addition to embodying an entity, Take Over can also be used to control another entity or another entity's abilities. There is much more to Take Over which I can't really describe that well" He said rubbing the back of his head.

"So I have this Take Over?" Mira asked.

"Yep" Naruto said. "Your siblings might also have the same Magic as you do. You could have inherited it from your parents"

The three looked down as Naruto winced. "S-Sorry" He said. "I didn't mean to bring back unpleasant memories"

"I-It's fine" Mira said. "You didn't know"

"W-Where do we go now?" Elfman asked.

Naruto looked at the three. "Why don't you three come with me?"

"Go with you?" Lisanna asked.

"I can teach you how to better handle your power and you three can live in a better place away from these pathetic excuses for humans" The blonde exorcist said.

"What type of place?"

"Fairy Tail" Naruto said happily.

"Fairy…Tail?" The three asked and wondered what that was.

"It's a guild" He told the Strauss siblings. "Do fairies really have tails? Do they even exist… like them, this place is an eternal mystery…A never ending adventure"

Naruto then smiled. "But most importantly… Fairy Tail is… a family"

"You three can join us and become a part of our family" Naruto said. "There will be ups and downs, hard times and kind ones, just like a real family… but in Fairy Tail, we are all family" Naruto said bringing the two youngest to tears and even Mira had teary eyes.

"Every time you laugh, every time you grieve, pieces of those moments become ours as well, that's what it is to be a member of our guild, our family. When a member is on cloud nine we all float, when a member is outraged, we all clench our teeth, when a member weeps we all wipe our eyes, so you have no reason to be riddled with grief, because no one will hold you responsible, you'll become a member of our family… a member of Fairy Tail"

Naruto hugged the Strauss siblings letting them wail, it was the first time in a long time that they had a shoulder to cry on. "We will all carry your burdens, that is what a family is for"

"We will join" Mira said wiping her eyes. "We will join Fairy Tail"

"Go pack your things" The three then headed inside as Naruto turned back to the unconscious villagers. "I will have to tell master and the council about this treatment towards them"

Naruto turned to see the three came back a few minutes later with their bags. "You ready to go?" He asked as they nodded, they started to walk as a group. Naruto could have easily flown there but he liked taking transport, allows him to rest a little. He even got bored of walking to the village and started to fly the rest of the way there.

They walked along a mountain side as they decided to look down at the village.

"It's so small" Elfman said.

"Who cares about that place?" Lisanna said as they looked at the village before Naruto patted their heads.

"Let's go" He said as Mira nodded and they left. They made it to a forest where they made camp for the night. Elfman and Lisanna fell asleep while Naruto and Mira were still awake.

Mira was staring into the flames, she was about to put her arm into the fire but started to cry instead. Naruto hugged the white haired girl who hugged back. He could tell that the other two weren't actually asleep and he was glad that they cared that much for their sister.

"Can you tell me about this Take Over?" Mira asked as she he they let go of each other.

"Sure, to the best of my abilities"

"Am I possessed?"

"You are not possessed by a demon but have the demon's power within you"

"The power of a demon…I don't need that" She said in a low voice. "I'm a dem…" Mira didn't finish her sentence as a soft voice got her attention.

"Mira… You are not a demon, trust me I know demons. I specialize in defeating them" He said.

"T-Then what am I?" She asked with tears.

"You're human. A demon kills people" Naruto said as he held her with one arm. "Take this from a real demon" He said referring to himself and Mira saw the sorrow and lifeless look in his eyes before she eventually fell asleep.

Naruto looked up at the night sky with the moon in full view. He said no words but a single tear rain down his face.

The next day they were walking along a beach and stopped. "Okay Mira" Naruto said as she stood across from him. "We are going to start with controlling you magic"

Mira blinked. Controlling her magic?

"Yes controlling your magic" He said.

"C-Can you read minds?" She asked as he shook his head.

"Nah, I knew you were thinking that" He said. "Now let's begin" Naruto taught her about her magic control and her own desire and willpower.

"The most important part is your desire to use it for a single purpose"

"Use it?"

"You gotta give it a purpose" Naruto said. "Along with your willpower you got to use both of them to protect. My goal is to protect my family, the members of Fairy Tail and you want to protect your brother and sister right?" He asked as she nodded.

"Then you have to use that power to protect" Naruto said. "There is also another thing you need to do"

"What's that?"

"Acceptance" He said. "You need to accept it to be a part of you"

Mira looked horrified at accepting it. "I will never accept it!"

"Then what about your siblings? How are you going to protect them if you won't accept it?" He asked.

"I won't accept it… I can't"

"Shh, calm down. It's okay, you don't need to accept it right away" He said. Naruto saw a ball rolling towards them but used his wind magic to blow it away. Mirajane trained in controlling her magic and noticed a part of the arm disappeared.

"It's working" She said and Naruto smiled.

"Keep practicing and soon you'll have your arm back to normal" Naruto got them some food before they left on the road again.

Naruto and the Strauss siblings walked through Magnolia. The white haired siblings noticed a smile on the blonde's face as a few people waved to the group.

"We're here" Naruto said as they stopped outside a building and the siblings looked in to see four kids talking. They were Natsu, Gray, Levy and Cana.

Naruto had a large smile as an old voice spoke up. "What's wrong? Are you coming in?" The old man asked.

"Hello to you to old man" Naruto said.

"Ah Naruto" Makarov said. "Are these three with you?"

"Yes" Naruto turned to the three. "Why don't you open the doors?" He asked as Mira turned to the door and opened it. Chatter, laughter and much more was heard as the group and the guild master entered.

A few mages stopped and turned to the door. Naruto raised his hand lazily into the air. "Yo" He said as the mages greeted them.

"Mirajane, Elfman, Lisanna" Naruto said. "This short old senile man is the master of the guild. He is like a grandfather to us"

"So this is the Fairy Tail you spoke of" Mirajane said as the three looked around and Makarov smiled.

"A family" The three said. Lisanna and Elfman joined in with the other kids as Mirajane sat next to Naruto. Macao and Wakaba were looking at the two and were about the talk but the look in Naruto's eyes scared them.

They heard about Naruto's childhood, at least how bad it was, and it seemed that Mirajane went through the same thing if not similar, even Erza didn't approach if out of fear or for how Naruto was talking to her to make her feel better.

He suggested that she take a walk around town.

Later on Mirajane was walking down a street by herself. "Magic…Demon…I don't need this power. It's disgusting" She said clutching her arm. The magic training with Naruto at the beach helped her make the arm become a hand instead.

She then remembered the villagers yelling at her to leave before the words of Naruto echoed through her mind and she saw images of Elfman, Lisanna and a smiling Naruto.

She turned around to see the guild conflicted. "I…It's a good guild and they treated me like family despite being a stranger. Elfman and Lisanna would be taken care of but…" What she was about to say stopped as her siblings ran towards her.

"Look, look" Lisanna said.

"I'll bet you'll be surprised!" Elfman said.

"Now" They both said in unison as clouds of smoke engulfed them.

"Animal Soul: Cat" Lisanna said as she now had cat features.

"Beast Soul: Bear" Elfman said as his right arm was now a bear's paw.

Mira was shocked at them learning the same magic as her. "They taught us" Elfman said. "Naruto got someone to teach us"

"It's just like yours" Lisanna said.

"Although I can only change my hand so far…" Elfman said holding up his hand… paw.

Mirajane had teary eyes at what her siblings did for her. "You always look lonely, Mira-nee…" Lisanna started.

"…so now you won't be right?" Elfman finished.

"You two" Mirajane had tears going down her face.

"We'll always be together!" Lisanna said.

"And magic will be with us, too!" Elfman said as they tried different souls. Elfman's arm became a giraffe and Lisanna turned into a piglet.

"Can you do work for the guild with magic like that?" Mira asked.

"Sis, you used your power to protect us, and now we'll protect you" Elfman smiled along with his sister.

"You should stay with them" A small soft voice whispered into her ears. "You guys are family, and family should stay together" Mira's eyes widened as she saw Naruto project his voice carried by the wind.

She smiled, she found her home.

 **For those wondering about the pairings, it could be a harem and possible members of the harem would be Mira and Cana. Haven't actually decided on making it a harem or not, so if it is a harem Mira and Cana would be in.**

 **Naruto will also get more types of magic maybe not a lot but a few more if I'm generous. More of Naruto's backstory will be revealed like the dark mages group and so on. Naruto is A-Class the same as with Laxus.**

 **Naruto and Laxus are both ready for the trials.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sky Devil Slayer**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail**_

Chapter 3

Naruto was currently sitting at one of the guild's tables as he watched the usual antics, the children of the guild were playing together while Gray was only in his boxers, which wasn't really surprising but it was funny to see him look frantically for them.

Naruto wondered how they got stuck on the chandelier though. He looked other to see Mirajane crouching above Macao and Wakaba whose faces were into the table they were on. She was wearing a gothic-looking outfit with her hair tied in a high ponytail on the back of her head by a massive dark ribbon.

Naruto smiled at how she eased into the guild, his eyes went over to the other guild members. Elfman and Lisanna were hanging out with their friends. Naruto didn't really understand why she wouldn't let her sister be friends with Natsu if she let her be friends with a stripper as Natsu called Gray.

Speaking of Natsu, Naruto couldn't see him. He could swear he was there before, his eyes widened as a smile adorned his lips as he titled his head as the small fire mage went past him.

"Hey little lizard" The blonde said as he smiled down at Natsu who pouted at him.

"I'm not little!"

"Hmm, you say something?"

Natsu threw a fireball at Naruto as the fireball was pushed away by a gust of wind. Naruto smiled at the little dragon slayer who looked up at him with small frown at how easily the gust of wind pushed away his fireball.

Naruto gestured to the seat beside him as Natsu sat on the chair. "Any luck?" Naruto asked the dragon slayer who just looked down sadly.

Suddenly Natsu's hair was ruffled by the older mage. "Don't worry Natsu, you'll find him eventually" He told his fellow slayer.

Natsu smiled at the secret slayer, Naruto was one of the ones who believed him to be a raised by a dragon. It was nice to have someone believe that he was raised by his father Igneel.

Natsu asked why Naruto believed him and he responded that he could tell that he was telling the truth, he even supported him by asking for information of the large red dragon and with local rumours about dragons.

Most of those rumours turned out to be tourist attractions of the occasional large wyvern. Naruto gained a smile as he wrapped his arm around the young guild member.

"Is Mira still forbidding you from seeing your girlfriend?" He asked as Natsu blushed as his face turned dark red.

"She is not my girlfriend"

"But she is a girl and your friend right?" Naruto asked. "So she is your girlfriend"

Natsu pouted at him. "That wasn't what you were talking about…liar"

Naruto placed both of his hands over his heart in a comedic fashion. "What? How could you accuse me of saying the she is your girlfriend. I was merely saying that she was a female friend" Naruto then got a teasing smirk on his face. "Who knew that your mind went straight to romantic relationships Natsu"

Natsu then lashed out with a fist of fire trying to hit the blonde who just dodged the punches with ease.

Naruto then stood up as Natsu charged at him with both of his fists on fire as Naruto dodged his attacks leading them towards the front door. "Come on Natsu, you can do better than that"

The younger mage frowned as the flames grew as he tried to land a single hit on the more experienced mage. Natsu never noticed that Naruto had already led him outside.

While Natsu was too busy focusing on punching the wind mage, Naruto was leading him to a nice clearing in a forest. Natsu was caught off guard when Naruto suddenly stopped moving and grabbed his wrist.

Naruto threw Natsu to the side and that's when he noticed they were outside. Natsu looked around to see that he wasn't moving and just hovering above the ground, he felt the wind holding him up as it gently placed him on the ground.

"Ok Natsu" Naruto said getting the pink haired boy's attention. "You want to fight strong opponents, right?"

Natsu immediately nodded with a large toothy smile that caused Naruto to smile at how eager he was. "Then…come at me!"

Natsu's fist was covered in flames as he went to punch the wind mage. " **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist** " As Natsu's flame covered fist came closer to the wind mage, he went through him.

Natsu turned around to see mist form behind him into Naruto, Naruto turned and smiled as Natsu pointed at him. "How did you do that?"

"That was one of my many spells"

"What's the point of attacking you if you can just do that?" The pink haired child said.

"Natsu, that spell doesn't make me invincible" He told the slayer magic user. "It has a weakness and you will figure that out"

"I won't use it all the time and sometimes I forget about it" He said rubbing the back of his head. "Just like my flight spell" He said quietly.

Natsu smirked as rushed in with the same attack. " **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist** " Natsu called out as Naruto called out his spell.

" **Mist Body** " Naruto's body then transformed into mist and quickly went around the fire slayer and formed into Naruto.

"I got you!" Natsu said from behind Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw Natsu had quickly gathered flames in his mouth and then released it. " **Fire Dragon's Roar** " Natsu called out as a large burst of fire erupted out of the child's mouth.

Naruto had just reformed from his mist body spell and Natsu had already fired another attack at him. "Clever boy" Naruto said as he turned around fully now facing the oncoming flames that engulfed him.

Natsu cheered seeing as he landed his attack on the blonde but saw the flames disperse quickly. Naruto stood with his hand to the side as if he threw the flames off. "That was a good plan there Natsu" He said with a brotherly smile.

Natsu rubbed the back of his head from the praise. "Oh and Natsu" Naruto said gaining the mage's attention yet again.

"Yes?"

"We are still fighting" Naruto said as Naruto appeared in front of Natsu who quickly tried to throw a punch at the blonde but only for a strong gust of wind to push the pink haired mage back.

Natsu knew the older mage was holding back and he had mixed feelings about it, he was pissed off that Naruto wasn't going at him with his true strength but he was kind of relieved that he was holding back.

Out of the two he would rather want Naruto to go full out than hold back.

"Is that all you got Natsu?" Naruto asked taunting the young magic user.

Natsu growled as both of his hands were covered in much larger flames than the last two times. Natsu rushed in as he threw punch after punch as Naruto easily dodged them as well as used to the wind to push Natsu off course.

"Is that all the strength you got?" Naruto asked. "Man, at your level you won't be able to become S class let alone defeat me or Laxus"

Natsu growled as the flames grew in size and became even brighter. "I'll show you!" Natsu yelled. "I'll become an S class mage and I'll defeat you, Laxus and even Gildarts!"

Naruto grinned at Natsu's words. "I will look forward to that day" Naruto said as Natsu's eyes widened as Naruto spoke once more. "Now…prove it to me! Show me your conviction!" Naruto yelled.

Natsu grinned as he joined his hands together creating a large ball of flame above his head and threw it at Naruto. " **Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame** " Natsu said as the fireball approached Naruto at a fast speed.

"Come on Natsu the only spell I used was Mist Body and Wind Manipulation" Naruto said as he made the wind slow down the fireball before dispersing the flames.

But what caught Naruto off guard was the fact that Natsu came out of the lingering flames. " **Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang** " Natsu said as one of his hands was ignited and swung it in an arc.

Naruto backed away and dodged Natsu's fingertips but saw that it left a flurry of flames in its wake. " **Fire Dragon's Claw** " Naruto heard Natsu call out as he turned to see Natsu with his feet ignited with flames as he went to kick Naruto with a fire-enhanced kick as the flames seemed to stretch towards him.

Naruto then jumped into the air as Natsu took a stance as Naruto landed on the ground in front of him. Naruto raised an eyebrow at Natsu's actions. "You want to go hand-to-hand now?" He asked as Natsu nodded.

Naruto gestured for him to come and Natsu charged at him but Naruto could tell that Natsu was getting exhausted from using many spells, no matter how impressive those spells, his stamina was Natsu was nearly drained of his magic power.

One more spell and the flames would be put out.

Naruto instead of using the wind started to counter and block Natsu's attacks and stayed on the defensive. Suddenly Natsu opened his mouth as a wave of flames came from it. " **Fire Dragon's Roar** " Natsu said as he launched the attack at point blank range.

The flames shot through the forest directly at Naruto who was right in front of Natsu. Natsu collapsed on the ground as he panted tiredly, he looked up to see the flames disappear and saw that Naruto was not there this time.

"Point blank range, I should have seen that coming" Naruto said next to Natsu who turned to him with a shocked expression.

"H-How did?"

"You forget Natsu, I'm an A-Class Mage that is probably already S-Class Mage material" Naruto said. "You also forgot about my Mist Body"

Natsu was lifted off the ground by Naruto. "Hey, you need some rest" He said to the young dragon slayer. "You drained nearly all your magic power with those attacks"

Naruto looked at the once forest clearing that was turned into a burnt field of destruction. Naruto whistled. "You sure are destructive" He said as Natsu looked at the amount of destruction he caused before falling asleep in the blonde's arms.

Naruto looked down to see Natsu was fast asleep and chuckled. "The guild probably won't give you enough rest" He said as he walked out of the former forest clearing.

Natsu stirred as his eyes fluttered open. He yawned and stretched before looking around as one thing instantly came to mind. "Where am I?" He asked himself. Natsu then smelt something good coming from outside of the room he was in.

Walking other to the door and opening it he saw Naruto eating meat on a bone that he cooked. The blonde looked over to him and held up another one. "Are you hungry?" He asked as he took a bite of his own.

Natsu instantly appeared by his side holding the cooked meat. "Is this your place?" Natsu asked taking a bite as Naruto nodded.

"Yep this is my place" He said.

"Why don't you live in the male dorms?" Natsu asked.

"It would get destroyed very quickly" Naruto told the pink haired boy as he took another bite out of his meal.

Natsu took more bites from the meat on a bone before he looked at the older mage. "Destroyed?" He asked.

"You do realise that…nevermind" Naruto said knowing that Natsu would just ignore the fact that the guild was naturally destructive. "You know something Natsu?"

"What?"

"You're a genius in battle" Naruto suddenly said as Natsu blushed from the praise. No one had ever called him a genius before, idiot a lot but never a genius.

"I am?" The small pink haired mage asked as the blonde nodded.

"You may not be the smartest person or the wisest but your ability in battle is amazing" Naruto said. "You waited for me to use my mist spell to reform and attack me as soon as I reformed from the mist. You also hid the flames in your mouth when we fought hand-to-hand catching me off guard and when you used the powerful fireball spell to make me focus on that while you performed that other spells you used afterwards" The Exorcist Mage said.

"When you fight strong opponents, especially ones that are clearly stronger or you know that are stronger than you, you pull off these amazing battle strategies" Naruto said.

Naruto stood up and placed the bone down. "Hey Natsu, do you want to see something cool?"

Natsu's head snapped towards Naruto and nodded very quickly. "Yeah" He said. "Is it a powerful spell?"

Naruto laughed at Natsu's excitement. "Kind of, when you finish we will go"

Natsu quickly finished his meal and followed Naruto to a similar clearing. "What are we doing here? Are we going to fight again?"

The Devil Incarnate shook his head. "No, I want to show you something with our magic" Naruto pointed to a tree in front of them. "I want you to shoot a fireball at that tree"

Natsu titled his head but threw a big fireball at the tree burning it in the process. "What about it?" Natsu asked as Naruto smiled.

"Now fire another and watch what happens when I use my Wind Magic" Naruto said as Natsu fired another fireball. This time however Naruto used his Wind Magic on the fireball, Natsu watched in awe at how the fireball expanded in size and speed destroying not one but multiple trees.

"WOW" Natsu said. "That was awesome!"

Naruto grinned. "I know right"

"How did you do that?"

"Some elements are more powerful than others and some elements can help each other out" Naruto explained. "For example, Wind Magic is used in conjunction with Fire Magic to augment the strength of fire spells"

"Fire is weak against Water because it cools it down and smothers fire but fire is strong against wind because the air fees the flames" The Exorcist said. "Fire can also be used with Lightning Magic to augment the latter by altering weather conditions. Wind Magic powers fire up and can even overcome water magic"

"However Fire Magic by itself can overpower Water Magic by itself, it would be hard but possible" Naruto finished.

"What about Wind Magic?" Natsu asked.

"As I already said Wind Magic can power up Fire Magic, it can also be used with Water Magic to increase the water magic's concussive and overall destructive power" Naruto told the pink haired dragon slayer. "Between you and me, don't tell Laxus this but Wind Magic is strong against Lightning Magic as it is a natural electrical insulator but it is weak against flames due to them being fuelled by air"

"Wind Magic can do a lot of stuff"

Naruto nodded at Natsu's words. "Yep, Wind is supportive, offensive and a little defensive"

"How can you do that wind thingy without moving?"

"Oh do you mean Wind Manipulation?" Naruto asked as Natsu nodded. "Well it took a lot of training to do that and besides it's not anything super cool like my other spells, it's just pushing and pulling the wind in basic terms"

"But you can throw me around with it"

"I know, that is still basically wind manipulation"

"Hey do you think I can do the same with fire?" Natsu asked as Naruto smiled.

"Of course you can" He said. "If you put your mind to anything I believe you can do anything"

Natsu looked up at the older mage. "You are really smart"

"Smart? Me?" Naruto asked. "I'm not smart, I'm an idiot"

"Huh?"

"To be honest, I'd rather be an idiot then be smart"

Natsu titled his head in confusion. "Huh?"

Seeing the confusion Naruto went to explain. "An idiot is a genius whose ideas aren't recognized yet and besides a genius has to live up to reputation and has less ideas then idiots"

"Anyway enough talking about that, do you want to go back to the guild?" Naruto asked as Natsu nodded. Naruto smirked as he grabbed Natsu. "Hold on"

Natsu wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck as he now on Naruto's back. "Why am I on your back?"

"This is why" Naruto then took off into the sky. Natsu looked around at the sky as Naruto flew around.

"This is amazing" Natsu said as he looked down at the ground below, while Natsu hated transport it seemed flying didn't get him sick.

Naruto went straight up before flipping over and going down towards the ground, Natsu watched as they came closer and closer to the ground as the wind went through their hair.

Naruto pulled up as he flew through the town, he then flew upwards making sure Natsu was still on his back. Naruto landed on the ground in front of the guild as Natsu climbed down.

"That was fun!" He shouted with hands raised into the air as Naruto chuckled at the younger mage.

"Well let's go inside" Naruto said as he opened the door only to see a brawl. Erza and Mirajane were fighting, the younger ones stayed out of the mess and the old man was just sitting on the bar drinking a beer.

Looking down he saw a look in Natsu's eyes, excitement. Natsu wanted to join in on the fight. The Exorcist grabbed Natsu by the collar as he tried to join in the fight and closed the door.

"How about we just go on a mission?" Naruto asked. "Or go fight a Vulcan or something?"

As Naruto dragged Natsu away the fire magic user spoke up. "Aww, but I want to fight" He whined as Naruto came up with a clever idea.

"But don't you want try using my wind on our flames against actually opponents?" Naruto asked as Natsu immediately went from wanting to join the fight to using a wind powered fire spells.

Naruto smirked as he let the dragon slayer go. "Well, let's go and burn some people" Naruto said as he led Natsu away from the guild as they went off into the woods.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sky Devil Slayer**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail**_

Chapter 4

The duo walked in the woods looking for something to burn…that wasn't human of course. Naruto just wanted to keep Natsu away from the brawl despite Natsu wanting to join in the fray.

Natsu was looking around enthusiastically while Naruto walked at a slower pace behind him. "You are really looking forward to finding a test subject aren't you?" Naruto asked as Natsu turned around to him.

"Hell yeah" The dragon slayer said happily. "I can't wait to see how powerful it is on a Vulcan or whatever else is here"

Naruto stopped walking as did Natsu. "Do you smell that Natsu?" He asked the young fire dragon slayer.

Natsu nodded. "Yeah I do" He said before blinking. "Hey how can you smell like me?"

Naruto grabbed Natsu and jumped into the air. "I'll tell you later" He said as he flew over towards the smell.

Once Naruto landed and placed the dragon slayer on the ground Naruto crouched and gestured for Natsu to do the same.

"What's happening?" Natsu asked as the blonde looked at him before looking straight ahead.

Naruto frowned at what was ahead and out came a large bipedal creature with multiple small volcanoes on it, the creature was a brownish-green and it looked slightly humanoid except for the fact it resembled a large Vulcan in height.

"What's that?" Natsu whispered as Naruto got closer to Natsu to make sure the younger mage wouldn't get hurt.

Naruto's frown was still on his face as he glanced at the creature in front of them as the small volcanoes let out a pale green colour fog that smelled repulsive. Natsu held his noise as Naruto endured it as he was used to…similar smells.

"That Natsu…is a demon"

Natsu gasped at what the older mage said. "Are you sure?"

"Sadly I am" Naruto said. "That is a demon of Zeref, a very weak minded one though but still powerful"

"What do you mean by weak minded?"

"The demon while created by Zeref is a lower common one presumably made as cannon fodder, test subjects or created before Zeref got more serious and more knowledgeable of creating demons"

"What are we going to do?"

"I'm going to slay it while you stay here" Naruto told the small mage. "I still can't believe a demon of Zeref is this close to Magnolia"

"What? All by yourself"

Naruto gave Natsu a brotherly smile. "I'm an Exorcist Mage Natsu, taking care of demons is my specaility"

Natsu was silent for a while before he spoke up. "…Be careful"

"Don't worry, I'll be careful" The Exorcist replied.

Naruto using his wind magic boosted his speed and appeared behind the demon of Zeref. The demon of Zeref turned around as soon as Naruto appeared behind it only for it to get a kick to the face.

"Argh" The demon yelled as it fell to the ground. "Pol…"

Before the demon could get back up it was kicked again by the Exorcist Mage. "I should really finish this quickly" Naruto said as the demon stood up quickly.

"Pollute!" The demon cried its own name. The small volcanoes on its body released the horrible gas and Naruto watched as the grass below started to decay and wither.

Nauto made a gust of wind around the ground where he and Natsu were to prevent the fog from spreading towards them.

Pollute roared as it charged at Naruto and swung one of its fists. " **Mist Body** " Naruto said as turned into mist and reappeared elsewhere. "I better be careful to not let those clouds merge with my mist" He said to himself as the demon created more fog.

"You are really annoying you know that right?" Naruto asked the demon who continued.

Pollute then charged once more while releasing the gas as Naruto clapped his hands together. " **Magic Wind Palm** " Naruto said as released a destructive tornado at the demon of Zeref.

Pollute cried in pain as it slammed into the ground hard as it left a crater while Natsu who was watching was in awe at how easily Naruto was handing a demon of Zeref despite it being a low level one.

Pollute stood up as it turned its head slightly towards the hidden Natsu. Pollute started to release the gas towards the young fire mage as Naruto frowned.

"I won't let you do that!" He shouted as the wind pushed the gas away while Naruto was flying towards the demon.

Naruto's voice was quiet and soft and yet held anger towards the demon as he called out his next attack. " **Sky Devil's Whirlwind Punch** " Naruto said as wind surrounded his hand, there was so much wind you couldn't see his fist. It was like a mini tornado.

As the punch connected to Pollute's face it was sent flying through a tree and into the side of a small cliff. Pollute gave a weak cry as the demon was barely clinging to life.

"Wow" Natsu said.

"Hey Natsu…do you want to try out that wind powered flame?" Naruto asked as Natsu nodded quickly and full of excitement.

Natsu clapped his two hands together above his head. " **Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame** " Natsu said as he threw the large fireball.

" **Magic Wind Palm** " Naruto said as he clapped his own hands together as he released a tornado.

The large fireball grew in size and speed as it approached the demon of Zeref. Pollute weakly glanced up before its head fell down slightly as it struggled to move, the fireball was easily bigger than the demon and the wind fuelled fireball consumed the demon.

As the fire burned away Naruto used his Wind Magic to cease the flames. Pollute's body was now ash and after confirming that the Zeref's creation was now destroyed Naruto walked over to Natsu.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked as he checked Natsu over. "You didn't inhale any of the gas did you?"

Natsu shook his head. "I held my breath" He said as Naruto gave a sigh of relief.

"That's a relief" Naruto said with a smile. "I'm sorry you had to see that"

"Huh? Why?"

"Nevermind let us get back to the guild" Naruto said as he turned around and let Natsu climb onto his back. As Naruto took off into the sky his thoughts drifted back to the demon. " _I will have to inform the old man about this_ "

Naruto landed in front of the guild as Natsu climbed off his back. The two entered the guild and it seemed that the brawl had ended it went back to normal.

Naruto ruffled Natsu's hair. "Go play with your friends, I'll see you around Natsu" Naruto said as he left as Natsu waved goodbye.

"Hey old senile man with a back problem" Naruto said as he approached the small man.

Makarov's eyebrow twitched at being called an old senile man with a back problem, he sighed and looked at the Devil Slayer. "Hello to you too Naruto"

Naruto's face then turned serious. "Master, we need to talk"

Makarov's eyes widened at how serious Naruto had become and the fact he called him master proved it. "Let's go to my office"

Naruto nodded and faded away as he called his spell. " **Teleportation** "

Makarov sighed. "Show off" The old man muttered before heading off towards his office.

Once there Makarov looked at Naruto who was waiting patiently. "What is the matter Naruto?" Makarov asked.

"When I was outside with Natsu in the woods nearby Magnolia we encounter a demon of Zeref" Nauto told the third guild master.

Makarov's eyes widened at the information as Naruto continued. "Natsu is safe and the demon destroyed" Naruto told the old man. "What I do fear was why it was so close to Magnolia"

"That is concerning" Makarov said. "I will inform the council, thank you for telling me this"

"I hope that no more demons will come closer to the towns" Naruto said as Makarov agreed with a nod.

"Hey Naruto"

"What is it old man?"

"We have a new member who had joined the guild recently, his name is Mystogan" Makarov said. "Can you help him settle in?"

"Yeah, of course I can" Naruto said.

Makarov smiled at the young man. "You should really make a team Naruto" The senile man added as Naruto left the room.

"I'll think about it" He replied.

Naruto's body turned into mist as it reformed behind someone wearing a dark blue cloak and his arms and legs were covered in bandages, he was also wearing a dark blue bandana with a silver forehead protector, and a green mask that obscured the bottom half of his face. He had a Magic Stadd on his back which was held by a dark green strap going across his body.

"Hello" Naruto said causing the kid to jump slightly. "You must be Mystogan"

"Yes" Mystogan said as Naruto smiled.

"New to the guild huh" Naruto said as he noticed Mystogan's getup but didn't question it. "Names Naruto"

"It's nice to meet you Naruto" Mystogan replied politely.

"I'm here to help you settle in" Naruto said cheerfully. "I hope we can be good friends"

"Thanks" Mystogan replied as Naruto held out his hand and Mystogan grabbed it. "I hope so too"

"Seems like you just came back from an adventure" Naruto noted as Mystogan nodded.

"Yeah, I was travelling with a friend" Mystogan said.

Naruto nodded and gestured Mystogan to follow him. The masked mage watched as Naruto picked off a page from a board.

Mystongan then followed Naruto outside. "You may already know what these are but just in case you don't I still going to explain it"

" _So I have no choice but to listen to it_ " Thought Mystogan as Naruto told him that they were jobs.

"They're jobs now let's go" Naruto said as he started to leave the guild.

"Go? Where are we going?" Mystogan asked.

"On a job of course" Naruto said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I see" The masked mage said as he followed the blonde.

After leaving a fair distance between where they were and Fairy Tail Naruto turned to Mystogan. "You can take off that getup now" He said as Mystogan flinched.

Naruto sighed. "I'm not going to do anything to you" He told the masked mage. "Just…show me your face"

Mystogan pulled his bandana and green mask down to show that he had a symbol on his face and blue hair.

"I assume you are hiding your appearance from one of our guild members" Naruto said as he got a closer look. "Judging from Erza's description, you look like Jellal"

Mystogan was about to say something as Naruto continued to talk. "However, you don't have any Magic Power"

"How did you know I am someone else?"

"For starters I used my own Magic Power to connect with yours but you didn't have any" Naruto said. "And you're not obsessed with building an R-System"

"But don't people who can't use magic don't have any magic power?"

"Well only ten percent of the world's population is able to use magic" Naruto said. "But every mage has a container inside their body and it is filled by Ethernano"

Naruto looked at Mystogan. "Now Misty, where is yours?"

Mystogan sighed. "I assume Erza has a problem with Jellal?" He asked as the blonde nodded. It took a while for Erza to open up to the blonde and when she did she felt a weight lifted off her shoulders as Naruto told her it wasn't good for her to hold things in and that they were practically family as they were in the same guild. "Well, I am not from this place. I come from parallel universe called Edolas, in Edolas we cannot use magic as Ethernano is not stored in our bodies but they could be stored in our magic objects" Mystogan said as he pointed to his magic staff.

"My real name is Jellal and I am the prince of Edolas" The prince said knowing he could not lie to Naruto now.

"A prince, well Jelly why is a prince here?" Naruto asked as Mystogan blinked at the nicknames.

"My father opened up something called the Anima, a spell that steals magic power" Mystogan told the Exorcist. "My father used it to conquer other regions and expand his kingdom as he grew mad with power. I came here to close any portals he opens"

"That is pretty noble of you Misty" Naruto said before his face turned serious. "But you forgot one thing"

"W-What's that?" Mystogan asked.

Naruto stared at the newest member before breaking into a smile. "You can't do it alone"

"Huh?" Mystogan intelligently said. "Wait, but it's my…"

"…responsibility?" Naruto finished for him. "You joined Fairy Tail so that means you are family and family always helps each other"

"You're going to help me no matter if I say yes or no are you?" Mystogan asked as Naruto nodded.

"Now Misty we should do this job" Naruto said as Mystogan followed the mage in front of him.

"What's the job?"

"We are going to take care of a Wyvern" Naruto told the younger mage.

"A Wyvern, isn't that a bit much for a new mage?"

Naruto just laughed. "Nah, its fine" He said. "Sure they are ferocious, draconian creatures but we should be fine"

Mystogan had a shiver go up his spine. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

Naruto turned his head and smirked. "That's because…" Naruto spoke as he drew it out making Mystogan lean in. "…We are fighting an Elder Wyvern"

Mystogan fell onto the floor before getting back up and pointing at the Exorcist. "An Elder Wyvern, a new mage shouldn't fight that!" Misty shouted. "Why did you drag me to fight a Elder Wyvern if you knew I had no Magic Power?"

"Don't worry I'll be helping you" Naruto said. "I just want to see how strong you are"

Mystogan stared at Naruto who ignored him. "Jelly, you need to fight strong opponents, especially those far stronger than you" Naruto said. "Even though you are a new mage and have no magic you can still be strong and become stronger"

"Even if you lose against a powerful creature, the experience will help you in the end to become even stronger" Naruto said as the blue haired Edolas mage looked at Naruto in wonderment. "Even a person who can't use magic can beat someone who can if they work hard enough"

Mystogan watched as Naruto continued walking, the blue haired mage from Edolas smiled as he had a look of respect when looking at the blonde mage. " _I'm glad that I met someone like you_ " He thought as he heard Naruto's voice.

"Hey Misty, come on!" Naruto said as he was further down the path waiting for him.

"I'm coming" Mystogan said as he walked towards Naruto who waited patiently for him.

Once Mystogan caught up Naruto continued walking. "Since only your magic stave has magic, what magic does it have?"

Mystogan grabbed his staff that had a round ring at top and a part of it was covered in bandages. "This allows me to use different types of magic, I haven't actually tried it yet since me and Wendy never encountered something hostile"

"Wendy? Is that you're travelling companion?" Naruto asked as Mystogan nodded.

"We travelled together for a while" Mystogan said. "Then we went our separate ways"

"Really, gone your separate ways?" Naruto repeated. "I don't think I believe you Misty"

Mystogan sighed. "I took her to a nearby guild at the time to protect her while I deal with the Anima portals"

"You should visit her" Naruto said as Mystogan turned to face him. Naruto seeing Mystogan turned to him continued talking. "You are friends right? Friends should visit each other"

"…Maybe…" Mystogan said. "But…she'll probably think I ditched her there"

Naruto placed a hand onto the Edolas counterpart's shoulder. "I doubt she think that, she probably knows that you are trying to protect her" Naruto said. "This Wendy doesn't sound like someone who would hold contempt. You should go talk to her once in a while"

"…"

"You don't need to do it now nor should you listen to me, I'm just saying that you should see her again after all you are friends" Naruto said.

"…Thank you, I'll see her again when I have the time" Mystogan said as Naruto smiled.

"Then let's go take care of a Wyvern" Naruto said as the two continued on their way to meet with the Wyvern.

An Elder Wyvern is much larger, stronger, faster, deadlier, older and much more experienced that a regular Wyvern. They are considered even more of a threat than regular Wyverns due to how strong they could become.

Mystogan followed Naruto into a forest with large trees. "Welcome to the Forest of Monsters" Naruto said to Mystogan.

"Why is it called that?"

"It's because all the strongest creatures in Fiore gather" Naruto said. "I don't know why but they do"

"And you think the Elder Wyvern would be here?" Mystogan asked.

Naruto nodded. "The job request said that they saw the Elder Wyvern land in this direction" Naruto continued walking into the forest. "And besides if it is not there…you can fight all the other ones" Naruto smiled at Mystogan.

Mystogan stared at Naruto. "No" Was the only thing the mage said as Naruto just laughed.

"So Naruto what's your magic?"

"Well in a nutshell it is basically the sky and its variations" Naruto told his companion.

"So you have multiple?"

"I do"

"Isn't it hard to use more than a few?"

"No, not really, it mainly depends on the person though" Naruto said. "But then again my magic is technically the same element so it's quite easy for me"

Naruto stopped walking as did Mystogan. Mystogan turned to see what Naruto was looking at, a cave. "Get ready" Naruto said as Mystogan felt the ground rumble underneath him.

As the rumbling of the ground got louder and louder, a giant Wyvern came out of the large cave entrance.

It was an Elder Wyvern.

The Elder Wyvern roared as it looked down at the two Fairy Tail mages. Naruto and Mystogan got ready to fight when suddenly the Elder Wyvern charged.

 **Naruto's Magic**

 **Airspace**

 **Storm Magic**

 **Naruto knows four sky related magic and will get the Storm Magic later on. Before the canon starts there will be chapters with Naruto bonding with other members of the guild.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sky Devil Slayer**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail**_

Chapter 5

When the Elder Wyvern charged that's when Naruto moved, using wind manipulation he increased his own speed and grabbed Mystogan as the Wyvern went past at a high speed.

"Thanks" Mystogan said as they got prepared to face the Wyvern.

"It's coming again" Naruto said as the Elder Wyvern turned to face them and started to run.

"What's the plan?"

"Kill it!" Naruto responded as he ran forward towards the Elder Wyvern.

"That's not what I mean!" Mystogan shouted as he held onto his magic stave. He had to be careful with it, magical weapons in Edolas took could break after a while depending on how much magic you used.

He was lucky he got one of the long lasting ones. Mystogan then ran towards the Elder Wyvern after Naruto hoping for the best.

The Elder Wyvern roared as Naruto swiped his hand through the air. " **Aerial Shot** " Nearby rocks started to levitate and flew towards the Elder Wyvern. Naruto knew they wouldn't do much to the charging Wyvern but he knew of a way to make them stronger.

Naruto clapped his hands together as he released a highly destructive tornado. " **Magic Wind Palm** " The tornado sped up the rocks that managed to hurt the Wyvern.

Sadly it didn't stop it from charging though. Naruto jumped into the sky as he held his palm towards the rushing Elder Wyvern's face that came closer and closer. " **Zetsu** " Naruto said as he fired multiple blasts of air at the target which detonated around the Elder Wyvern's face.

The Elder Wyvern roared in pain but charged through ramming itself in Naruto. Mystogan started moving to the side before he pointed his staff at the Elder Wyvern. " **Cloudy Eyes** " The Vision of the Elder Wyvern was starting to falter.

The large draconic creature started to wander aimlessly trying to hit the Fairy Tail member before it stopped. Naruto also managed to get to Mystogan's side during this time.

"Living up to your pseudonym huh?" Naruto asked as Mystogan did nothing.

Naruto looked at the Wyvern's eyes, the spell Mystogan cast created fog in one's vision making it cloudy. It practically made one blind, it could only be stopped when the user makes it stop or when it runs out naturally.

You could fight against it you your four other sense worked and were heightened. Naruto blinked as the Elder Wyvern was staring right at them.

"Myst" Naruto said slowly. "It's looking at us"

"I know" Mystogan replied.

"Plan B?"

"Plan B"

Naruto and Mystogan started running as the Elder Wyvern roared while chasing them. "It's getting closer" Naruto said as the Elder Wyvern approached really, really fast. "I'm taking us up" Naruto said.

" **Flight** " Naruto grabbed onto Mystogan and lifted him into the sky. Mystogan looked down to see the large Wyvern flapping its wings after them as its vision started to return.

"Naruto"

"I know" The blonde replied. Naruto flew straight up before he flipped over and headed straight down. "Get ready"

"Ready? Ready for what exactly?" Mystogan asked as the jaws of death were coming closer, the Elder Wyvern was opening its mouth to eat them.

It was also then he saw what Naruto was talking about. "I see" He said. "Okay I got it" Mystogan pointed his staff towards the Elder Wyvern's uvula.

" **Ethernano Blade** " Mystogan's staff had a large blue sword blade appear from the tip of the spear. He held it to the left and swung right at just the right time as Naruto pulled up.

The Elder Wyvern screamed in pain as its uvula was slashed with a magical blade. Naruto placed Mystogan on the ground as they stared at the Elder Wyvern.

The Elder Wyvern turned to them yet again. "Again really" The two said as the draconic beast flapped its large wings sending them back slightly.

"Those are some strong wings" Naruto said.

"It's pretty strong to shrug off an attack to the uvula like that" Mystogan said.

"Mystogan, attack it now!" Naruto said as the Elder Wyvern opened its mouth.

" **Star Shower** " Mystogan held his staff up as five blue coloured stars formed around the tip of the staff. The prince of Edolas pointed his staff down as the five stars headed towards the Elder Wyvern.

Naruto watched as the stars went for the Wyvern's eyes but the beast blocked the attack by using its wings as a shield.

"I think you need more than five" Naruto said.

"I know but the weapon would eventually break" Mystogan replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when I said magic could be stored into our weapons?" Mystogan asked as the blonde devil slayer nodded. "Well since our magic is in our weapons they don't last forever, we have a limited number of uses before it runs out"

"However a skilled wielder can increase the number of uses by controlling how much magic the weapon releases" Mystogan said.

"Does it need Lacrima?" Naruto asked as Mystogan slowly nodded. "Then what about if I put my own magic into it?"

Mystogan's eyes widened. "Placing your own magic into it? Well I think it might work but are you sure?"

Naruto smiled and nodded before turning back. "I think we should take care of…" Naruto stopped talking as the Wyvern was nowhere in sight. "Um, where did it go?"

Mystogan was about to speak before he heard large breathing behind him. The two turned around to see the Elder Wyvern right there.

The Elder Wyvern stomped the ground right on the two mages. Mystogan slowly opened his eyes to see that he was away from the Wyvern. Looking around he saw Naruto next to him.

"How did you get us out of there so quickly?"

"Wind Manipulation" Naruto said. "By manipulating the wind it allows me to do many things like speeding myself up for example"

"I can use it to push and pull, slow people down, throw and catch people and objects and other uses that I can use with the wind"

"It must have taken a long time to master" Mystogan said.

"Hehe well I am still mastering it" Naruto said. "I am nowhere near done but I am pretty far"

Naruto started walking towards the Elder Wyvern who spotted them after looking under its foot for them. "It's time to finish this thing" Naruto said as he broke into a full on sprint.

Naruto pulled back his fist as the wind swirled around it. " **Sky Devil's Whirlwind Punch** " Naruto jumped and used the wind to make himself faster as he approached the Elder Wyvern.

The Elder Wyvern got punched in the jaw as Naruto's fist landed a direct hit. Naruto then landed on top of the Wyvern's head. "I forgot how fun it was to use those moves" Naruto said as he looked towards Mystogan. "Hey Misty, it's your turn!"

Mystogan held his staff as he started to run at the Elder Wyvern. "This is a bad idea" He muttered to himself. " **Star Shower** " Mystogan created a total of twenty stars above him and the staff before they fired towards the Wyvern who tried to shake off Naruto.

The Elder Wyvern got hit by the blue stars before turning its head towards the approaching Mystogan. The draconic beast was about to charge at the masked fairy before the devil fairy kicked it.

"Oi, I'm up here!" Naruto said getting the Wyvern's attention again.

Mystogan let out a sigh of relief as the Wyvern moved its attention back to Naruto. " **Cloudy Eyes** " The Wyvern started to lose its vision as Mystogan continued casting spells. " **Ethernano Javelin** " Mystogan said as the head of the staff was consumed by a blue light much like the blade spell and formed a shorter yet thin blade than the other spell.

Mystogan then threw the staff as it sailed through the air as it pierced into the Elder Wyvern. Naruto flew off the Wyvern and moved it front of it. " **Magic Wind Palm** " Naruto said as he clapped his hands together and shot a destructive tornado at the Elder Wyvern.

As the Elder Wyvern tumbled over Naruto flew and pulled out Mystogan's staff and threw it back to its owner. "Here you go"

Mystogan caught the staff and looked back at the beast. "Is it over?" Mystogan asked. "Or is it going to get back up again?"

"Only one way to find out" Naruto said as he flew down towards the beast. The Elder Wyvern eyes went back to normal and seemed to be trying to get back up. Naruto placed a hand on the beast before he whispered something to it. "…It will all be over soon…have a nice nap. The pain will go away shortly"

Naruto raised his hand as he manipulated the wind around the Elder Wyvern, the Wyvern's eyes started to close slowly as Naruto hummed and the Wyvern stopped moving after it closed its eyes.

Naruto got up and flew back to Mystogan. "Okay, let's go"

"What did you do?" Mystogan asked.

"I made sure it didn't suffer" Naruto said. "I hate seeing animals suffer especially when they are like that"

"I understand" Mystogan said.

"Now let's get our reward" Naruto said as they entered the nearby town. After handing in the request and getting paid Naruto and Mystogan left the town.

"Maybe we can fight more Elder Wyvern's later on" Naruto said as Mystogan declined it immediately.

"Hey Mystogan"

"Yes Naruto?"

"Do you want to start a team with me?"

Mystogan looked over at Naruto. "Start a team?"

"Yeah others in the guild have a team" Naruto said. "It will make missions easier than doing it solo and it'll be even more fun!"

Mystogan stayed silent for a moment before giving Naruto his answer. "I would like that"

Naruto grinned at Mystogan's words. "Sweet, we need to think of a team name later as well"

Mystogan looked back to the road ahead as they continued on. "Thanks" Mystogan said as Naruto turned to him.

"Huh?"

"Thanks for everything, putting your trust in me and agreeing to help me with the Anima" Mystogan said as Naruto just smiled with his hands behind his head.

"Were friends aren't we?" Naruto asked. "And also family"

Mystogan smiled as they continued walking down the path. "Yeah, you're right"

"Hey Jellal" Mystogan turned to Naruto. "There's something I need to tell you after you told me about Edolas and everything else"

"What's that?"

"Remember when I punched the Elder Wyvern?" Naruto asked.

"I do, I couldn't hear what you said but it seemed pretty powerful" The prince said.

"Well I'm that is from slayer magic"

"Slayer magic, Are you a dragon slayer?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at Mystogan's words. "You met a dragon slayer before?"

"Yes, Wendy is a dragon slayer" Mystogan said as Naruto nodded.

"Well Natsu is a Fire Dragon Slayer what is Wendy?"

"She is a Sky Dragon Slayer" Mystogan said as Naruto smiled.

"I bet we can get along perfectly" Naruto said. "I am also not a Dragon Slayer"

"What are you then?"

"I'm a Devil Slayer" Naruto said with a grin.

"Your magic is used to slay devils?" Mystogan asked. "What element are you?"

"Yep and I am a Sky Devil Slayer"

" _Just like Wendy's but a devil rather than a dragon_ " The Edolas Jellal thought. "There a devils here?"

"Not devils but there are demons, I don't know if there are devils but the demons I fight against are ones created by the dark mage Zeref" Naruto told Jelly.

"Who's that?"

"Zeref was a dark mage that is considered the strongest, most evil mage of all time and he possesses dangerous magic, he was known to use the Black Arts such as Living Magic and many others like magic that can easily cause death"

"This Zeref sounds like a powerful person" Mystogan said. "Is he still around?"

"Maybe" Naruto said. "Some stories said he found immortality while others stories say otherwise"

"Do you believe those stories?"

"I believe the immortality thing, if he could create living things and cause death with a single wave of his hand, immortality wouldn't be that hard" Naruto replied. "However I don't think that Zeref is that evil"

"Huh? But you just said he created those demons you hunt"

"I know and those demons are still wandering around to this day but I said that he isn't that evil" Naruto said. "Sure he is responsible for many things like his demons and everything else but is it really his fault?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well back in the old days magic wasn't seen like it was today" Naruto told the blue haired mage. "Magic was oppressed and feared back then so it Zeref could have been hated for using or even having magic"

"Since he uses the Black Arts, a series of forbidden magic, he could have also lost himself to the magic itself as the Black Arts were considered the worst type of magic in a way depending on how you look at it"

"You seem convinced that Zeref was only at least half responsible for his actions" Mystogan said.

"I could be wrong but we are only going off the words people who never bothered to even talk to Zeref gave us" Naruto said. "The only one who knows the truth is Zeref himself"

"I guess that is true" Misty said.

Naruto just hummed as they headed back to the guild. Once they were at the guild Naruto turned to Mystogan who was in wrapped up only showing his eyes. "You ready Misty?" Naruto asked as Mystogan's eye twitched at the nickname.

They both entered the guild and approached Makarov. "Mission complete old man" Naruto said as Makarov smiled at the two.

"I'm glad you are both safe" Makarov said. "Now why not relax a little?"

"…" Mystogan looked a bit nervous but Naruto spoke up.

"I was about to show Mystogan around Magnolia first old man" Naruto said as Makarov nodded.

"That is a good idea" Makarov said.

Naruto then showed Mystogan around town before they stopped at a house, it was a pretty big house and it had two stories and looked like it could hold quite the amount of people.

"Is this your house?" Mystogan asked.

"That's right" Naruto answered.

"What are we doing here?"

"Well since you have nowhere to go you can use this place as a base of operations" Naruto said.

"Are you sure I can stay here?" Mystogan asked as they walked inside.

"I'm sure plus it's kind of lonely here anyway" Naruto said as he took Mystogan to a room. "This is one of the many empty rooms"

When Mystogan entered the room he had a bed, a drawer, a wardrobe and finally a window. Besides from that the room was very empty.

Mystogan placed his bag that he collected from Makarov and his staff on the bed. "Thank you again" Mystogan said as Naruto waved his thanks off.

"It's fine Jelly" Naruto said. "But I do wonder who else might move in" He said to himself.

"Well I'll let you unpack" Naruto said as he left the room and to his own. Naruto's room was much more decorated than Mystogan's room.

It had a few photos hanging on the wall. Some of his completed quests were neatly in a pile on a desk as he placed the newest one on top, some things that were also in Mystogan's room and other spare rooms, and a few other personal touches and stuff.

Naruto left the room and headed to the kitchen in search of food. Naruto pulled out some more meat and shrugged before eating it.

Mystogan walked down shortly after he was finished eating. "Naruto"

"Yes Misty?"

"I would like to discuss the rent"

"Oh no you don't" Naruto said. "While that is good and dandy I don't need rent" He said.

"But wouldn't that make me a freeloader?"

Naruto sighed. "I don't want you to pay for rent, just use your money for your own needs" Naruto said but Mystogan held a guilty look on his face as Naruto sighed. "But if you cause any damages you pay for it"

Mystogan smiled as he nodded. "I will also do my part of the chores" He added as Naruto just nodded.

"Yeah that would helpful" Naruto said.

"I'm glad we came to an agreement" Mystogan said as he went back to his room. "I'm going to have a rest"

Naruto watched as Mystogan left as his mind wondered. "I wonder what my Edolas counterpart is like" He asked himself.

Naruto wondered if he should go to the guild or not. Naruto got up and stretched before he walked up to his room again after throwing the bone away.

He sat at his desk as he looked at a certain piece of paper. The paper was detailed with demons of Zeref that Naruto had slayed as well as their abilities and workings of a spell he was creating.

Naruto added the newest demon he fought to the list and its abilities and what signs of weaknesses he saw from the demon. As an Exorcist Mage it was his duty to take care of the demons created by Zeref and he was planning on sharing the information on the demons with other people but he had to get enough information about them first before he gave it out.

The wrong information given to people would cause a lot of death, something Naruto did want to happen. Naruto went over to his bed and fell on top of it. "I'll guess I'll have a nap too" Naruto said. "Oh I better check to see if Cana touched any alcohol yet" He said before falling asleep.

Mystogan sat on the bed in his own room that Naruto provided him. He looked at a picture of himself and Wendy before putting it down. "I'll visit you soon, Wendy" Mystogan said as he lied on the bed and closed his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sky Devil Slayer**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail**_

Chapter 6

Naruto yawned as he stretched outside his house as the sun was rising. He mumbled something under his breath which was probably nothing.

He raised his arm and took a bite out of an apple he was carrying, he turned around to see Mystogan walk out of the house.

"Your awake I see" The prince of Edolas said.

Naruto threw Mystogan a second apple. "Your room set up?" He asked as Mystogan pulled down his mask to eat the apple.

"I did" He answered. "Are you going to lock up?"

Naruto simply smiled. "The lock is a magical lock" Naruto said. "The house is also surrounded by a magical barrier"

"How did you do that?"

"A few lacrima here and there" Naruto said before starting to walk off followed by Mystogan who tested the door before leaving. "I'll fix your door if we ever get anyone else staying with us"

"...Thanks"

"What will are you doing today?" The blonde asked the bluenette.

"I was thinking of exploring the town for a bit" The blue haired prince said. "What about you?"

"Going to check if Cana, one of the younger guild members, touched any alcohol" Naruto said. "I'm sure she didn't though"

"Hey Naruto"

"Yes Jelly?"

"If…no…when I visit Wendy, would you like to come with me?"

Naruto grinned as he was now fully awake. "Sure, I would like to meet Wendy"

Mystogan smiled behind his mask. "I'll see you later" He said walking away.

"Yeah see ya!"

Naruto entered the guild shortly after separating from Mystogan and once in the guild he spotted Cana sitting at one of the tables with her cards.

Naruto started walking towards the table the fortune telling, card using mage was sitting at. "Hey Cana" He said sitting down next to her. "Didn't expect you to be here this early"

Cana smiled as she turned to face the older mage. "Morning Naruto" She said as she went through her magic cards. "I woke up early so I decided to come here"

"I see you got a few new cards" Naruto said as he noticed a few cards he hadn't seen before.

"Yep I got a few yesterday" She said. "Hey would you like your fortune told?"

"Sure go ahead" The devil slayer replied.

Naruto watched as Cana placed some face downed cards on the desk. He couldn't see what they were as the brown haired mage turned to face him. "Do you want to do a daily reading or a past, present and future reading?"

"Might do a bit of both" Naruto said. "Let's start with daily first"

"Okay then, pick up one card"

Naruto closed his eyes as he reached out for a card. He let himself to be drawn to a card and he picked up the card and flipped it over as he opened his eyes.

The card Naruto had flipped over was the Wheel of Fortune. "The Wheel of Fortune in the upright position meaning good luck, karma, life cycles, destiny and a turning point" She said. "It seems you will have good luck today"

"Well I am a lucky one" The blonde happily said.

"Now for the past, present and future one" Cana said as she shuffled the deck of cards as Naruto did the same as before but with three different cards.

The three tarot cards were Judgement, Star and Sun. "That is definitely different from last time" Naruto said with a smile as he remembered the last time he had Cana use her tarot cards as she also remembered.

 _Flashback_

A younger Naruto and Cana were sitting at a table. Cana was going through a few cards that Naruto couldn't see. "Now let your heart choose three cards" Cana said.

"…Right" Naruto said with a stoic look on his face, Cana always thought that Naruto was just too serious sometimes. She couldn't even remember the last time he smiled in fact did he ever smile?

It was then she noticed the cards he drew. The Hanged Man, Death and the Devil tarot cards. "…What do these mean?" Naruto asked the fortune telling girl.

"Well your past is the Hanging Man in the upright position meaning suspension, restriction, letting go and sacrifice" Cana said. "The present is Death in the upright position meaning endings, beginnings, change, transformation and transition"

"Finally the last card is the Devil in the reversed position meaning detachment, breaking free and power reclaimed"

"What does it mean?"

"The first card, the past, is energies and events that still affect you, how it holds you back or helps you move forward and what you need to take from the past and use to your advantage today" Cana told the blonde. "The second card, the present, is what is going on for you right now, the energy of the present moment and opportunities and challenges that are currently being present to you"

"The last card, the future, is the outcome of a situation, the direction that things seem to be moving in and what you are wanting" She finished. "That's sort of it in a nutshell"

Cana then pointed to the first card. "The Hanging Man represents that you are in this case letting go of the past, the Death card represents the ending of your past and creating a new beginning through a transformation and change, in this case you are going through the change or transformation right now" She told the devil slayer and pointed at the reversed Devil card. "This card represents that you will be fully detached from your past and like the second card live a new beginning with your power reclaimed, your power in this case will be something like freedom and emotions"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You got all of that from those three cards?" He asked as she nodded.

"Yep" She said. "However I added emotions onto the end though"

"You did? Why?"

"Simple, I want to see you smile, we all do" She said looking at the older one of the duo.

"…Smile?"

Cana looked directly at him after she got her cards together. "I can't remember the last time you smiled and your eyes look sad" She said.

"My eyes are sad?"

"You're a part of Fairy Tail and that makes us family" She said. "And as family it's our job to make each other smile despite the hardships and the pain we are always there for each other, your pain is our pain… we don't like to see our friends sad"

Something about those words touched his heart in some way, it reminded him of Makarov in a way when he first came to the guild. He had a small smile which Cana clearly saw. "Thanks…Cana"

Cana simply smiled in return seeing the older mage smile.

 _Flashback End_

Cana smiled at the memory, Naruto had changed a lot since then. "That's for sure" She said. "And you changed a lot since then too"

"Really I haven't noticed" He said.

"Yes you have, don't lie"

Naruto kept smiling. "Yeah, I have really changed for the better" He said. "Now tell me about this one" Cana nodded and went on to explain the cards.

"The first card, the past, is the Judgement card in the upright position meaning judgement, rebirth, inner calling and absolution. The second card, the present, is the Star in the upright position meaning hope, spirituality, renewal, inspiration and serenity and the last card, the future is the Sun in the upright position meaning fun, warmth, success, positivity and vitality" Cana told the blonde.

"Judgement represents that you have been reborn from the past and have found absolution in it, Star represents that you have found a renewed hope in the world, letting go of damaging memories of the past, proof you had endured life's challenges, able to now forgive and forget and also finding a state of serenity" Cana told the blonde. "The Sun represents that in the future you still find fun and have a positive outlook towards the future as well as success in your future goals"

"That sounds nice" Naruto said. "Thanks Cana"

"So what are you doing at the guild here early?" She asked.

"Well since I was awake I thought I might just come here for a while" He said. "And to see you"

"Huh?" She wasn't expecting that.

"I wanted to make sure that you didn't drink any alcohol" He said.

"I didn't drink anything" She replied.

Naruto did a few discreet sniffs and smile. "I see you didn't" He said and seeing the truth in her eyes as well.

He then ruffled her hair. "I'm proud of you" He said making the younger girl pout with a small blush.

"I keep my promises" She said with a pout.

"Want to go on a mission with me?" He asked.

She smiled. "Sure" Cana said getting up from the table with her cards. "What mission?"

Naruto picked a mission off from the board. "How about a Vulcan hunting mission"

"That sounds alright"

"Then let's go Cana" They soon left the guild and headed to wherever the Vulcan was located.

As they walked Cana started up a conversation. "I saw you yesterday with Mystogan, did you two form a team?"

"We did form a team, got no name for it yet though" He replied. "How about you, are you in a team?"

"Nah still solo" She said. "It's much easier to do things along sometimes"

"I agree but…" He said turning his head to face her. "…while it is easier to do some things alone you will did the help of others for tougher missions"

"So how about you join my team"

"Join you team?"

"You heard correctly, you, me and Mystogan" He said.

"I'll think about it" She said with a smile as they continued down the path before them.

"How are things in Fairy Hills?" He asked.

"Things are going okay" She said. "I swear the rent is getting higher though, but I think that's just me"

"Maybe, maybe" He said with a smile. "I do want to see your new cards in action" He said.

"Some are elemental while some are used for other purposes, nothing too special"

"Nonsense" He said. "You have a wide range of types of magic through the use of your cards"

"I guess that is true" She said.

"Do you want to do something fun after this quest?" He asked.

"Yeah but what is it?"

"Have you ever wanted to fly?"

"Fly!? You can fly!" Cana shouted.

Naruto said nothing as he started floating in the sky. "See" He said as he flew around.

"If you can fly why did we walk here?" She shouted.

"One, we are already here. Two, sometimes I forget about it. Three, we get to see more nature and scenery this way" Naruto listed off as Cana sweat dropped at the second part.

" _Who forgets they can fly?_ " She thought. " _He must be joking again_ "

"It's here" He said as a Vulcan came out of the woods they were now in. The Vulcan had green coloured fur and their pectorals, abdominals, hands, ears and facial features were a bright shade of purple. The Vulcan lacked pupils as it eyes seemingly glowed and the lower half of its body is a darker shade of green and had a decorative pattern on their arms that were pink hearts with five on each arm.

It was a large anthropomorphic creature that resembled primates. It possessed elongated chins, prolonged ears and pointed heads. It had gargantuan arms and large hands, smaller-scaled legs and a long tail.

This was a Forest Vulcan or also known as a Gorian. The Vulcan noticed the pair and started to walk over. "Humans…" It said before it raised its hands before coming down at a fast rate. "…Die"

However the Gorian's fist was caught by Naruto. "Sorry but I can't do that yet" The blonde slayer said as he kicked the Forest Vulcan in the stomach sending it back. "I think it's a good time to show me those cards Cana"

Cana nodded as she held out a few cards and threw them towards the Vulcan. " **Explosion Cards** " The cards she used created fire followed by an explosion. She then held out three more cards. " **Thunderbolt's Fate** " She said as she the cards she held generated a massive electric shock striking the Gorian.

"That was a good combo attack Cana" Naruto praised.

Cana on the other hand smirked. "It's not over yet" She said bringing more cards out. " **Projectile Cards** " She then threw a few cards that multiplied as they hit the target dead on.

"Now that is what I call a combo, good job" The devil slayer said. "I guess it is my turn again"

He then started to manipulate the wind to throw the Gorian into trees and onto the ground hard. Cana watched as Naruto used the wind without even moving, it was kind of watching Laxus shock something with his lightning without even moving but wind seemed much harder to control yet stronger in her eyes.

The Forest Vulcan was kicked in the stomach hard, caught on fire after an explosion, shocked by lightning, hit by a barrage of cards followed by being thrown by the wind. The Gorian was not having a good day.

"Human makes me mad!" The Forest Vulcan shouted as it ran towards the duo. Cana was about to throw a card when she saw Naruto to even moving but had a small smile on his face as he watched the Vulcan approached.

She watched as the Gorian was blasted back a fair distance by a large gust of wind that continued to push the Vulcan despite it hitting a rock. The wind kept going until the Vulcan smashed through the rock.

"Do you want the final attack?" He asked as Cana got her cards ready.

" **Explosion Cards** " Cana threw ten cards that exploded into flames burning the Vulcan. Naruto used his wind to put out the flames leaving the burnt Vulcan laying there. "That was easy than I thought" She said.

"You did pretty well against it" He said as he ruffled his hair. "Do you want to get something to eat?"

"I wouldn't mind" She said as they walked from the forest. They collected the mission reward and they sat just outside of the town that they handed the mission in.

The two ate and talked for a bit. "Cana…"

"Yes Naruto?"

"I know Gildarts is your father"

Cana froze at his words. "H-How did you-" She didn't finish her sentence as Naruto interrupted her.

"When you look at Gildarts you have look of a child longing for their parent" He said. "You also have a few similarities to Gildarts but you must take more after your mother…you also have a similar scent as well" He whispered the last part.

He looked the card mage in the eyes. "That is a look only a child gives to their parents"

"…" Cana stayed silent at how Naruto knew, if he knew who else did and did Gildarts know?

"If you are wondering I never told anyone" The blonde said.

"You…didn't?"

Naruto shook his head. "Nope, besides its your father and you should tell him when you want to tell him when you are ready"

"S-So you are just not going to say anything?"

"It's not my place to tell him, the only person who can tell Gildarts that you're his daughter is you Cana" He said. "But I do wonder, what are you waiting for?"

"Before I answer that…can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead"

"Does anyone else know?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Please explain"

"How many people know I am Gildarts daughter" She said looking at the ground with her hair covering her eyes.

Naruto was originally sitting across from Cana was now next to Cana as they talked. "No one knows except me and you" He said. "I have no intention of telling either"

Cana looked up briefly and gave a small smile. "Thanks" She whispered as she heard him respond.

"Your welcome"

"Now I have to answer your question right?" She asked as he shrugged.

"Not if you don't want to" He said. "In the end it's your choice"

"…I haven't told him that I'm his daughter because…I'm afraid he might reject me" She said. "I always get shy and can't bring myself to tell him about it"

Cana felt an arm around her shoulder as she was brought into a one armed side hug. "It must be tough" He said. "Not being able to tell your parent that you're their child"

Cana looked up to see sadness in his eyes as she continued. "Since I couldn't bring myself to tell him I kept telling myself that once I become an S Class Mage I would tell him then"

"Why?" The Devil Slayer asked. "Why wait till S Rank"

"Besides what I said before and also with the fear of rejection, I fear that he reject me or see me as weak or not his child" She said. "That way as an S Class Mage…he might accept me….since he is an S class too"

Cana's eyes started to tear up. "It sounds stupid doesn't it?"

"It's not stupid" He told the brown haired mage. "It's fine, it's a good plan but I want you to know something"

Cana looked up to the taller mage with tears in her eyes. "Gildarts will accept you no matter what you are. S class, dark mage, rune knight, it doesn't matter what you are he will accept you" He told the mage bring her into a full hug. "It's perfectly reasonable to think like that, I would too in your position"

"A parent's love for their child is stronger than any magic" He said as Cana couldn't hold her tears anymore. "I will support your decision to not tell him if that is what you want"

Naruto heard a muffled 'thank you' from Cana as they stayed there for a while. Cana wiped her eyes as she looked up at the blonde mage who stood up and was ready to go. "You said in my position and had a sad look when you said telling a parent that you're their child" She said as Naruto chuckled softly, she sure did have a sharp mind. "Have you met your parents?"

Naruto gave her a sad look. "No, I never met my parents…you could say I was an orphan at birth" He said. "I don't know if they are alive or dead, I don't even know if I have siblings"

"…If you could would you go and meet them?"

"…I would probably be in the same boat as you Cana" The blonde said looking at the clouds passing by. "I would love to meet them at least once but…that fear and to tell them that I'm the son they got rid of or got lost or something that is if they are not dead"

"So we are the same then" She said as he nodded.

"If my parents are alive then we would be" He said looking back at her. "But…I have a feeling…they are no longer in this world"

"Why's that?"

"For starters I am known as the Exorcist and Devil Incarnate, so my name would be out there" He said. "And besides my name is pretty weird to begin with, I doubt that there is another person with my name out there"

"That's true" She said as she stood up and started walking with the mage. She smiled up at the blonde devil slayer that was a few years older than her. "Thanks Naruto" She said.

Naruto smiled as they kept walking before he stopped. Cana looked confused at why he stopped. "Did you forget Cana? I thought you wanted to fly?"

Cana nodded before Naruto slowly took the sky with her. "If you could fly why did we know about it?" She asked.

"Well a few know while others don't" He said. "Sometime I fly around the guild but a majority of the time I don't" He said smiling down at her.

"I don't want to become lazy you know"

"Oh" Was all that Cana said before they slowly picked up speed. Cana felt the wind go through her hair and brushed against her skin as Naruto held onto her to make sure didn't fall.

The two flew all the way to Magnolia as Naruto let the brown haired mage get onto her feet. "We got to do that again sometime" She said with a smile as Naruto laughed.

"It was pretty fun" He said. "Maybe we will do it again one day"

Naruto looked over to see Mystogan approaching from the distance. "I better go now Cana, remember not to drink till legal age" He said as he walked away. Cana waved and said goodbye as Naruto returned the gesture.

It seemed like Mystogan was ready to go meet Wendy.

 **I'm not good with tarot cards and their readings so I could be completely wrong. Also for those wondering about if it's going to be a harem or a single pairing, I have decided on a single pairing.**

 **Who the pairing is though is undecided for now, it could be Cana, could be Mirajane or someone else completely.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sky Devil Slayer**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Menma or Raven Tail**_

Chapter 7

"It looks like you're ready to go Misty" Naruto said as the masked mage approached.

"Was I really that obvious?" The Edolas prince asked.

"You wanted to see Wendy right?" The blonde asked as the bluenette nodded. "Then yes, you were"

"Do you want to leave now or some other time?"

"I can leave now" Naruto said. "Let's go Misty"

"Are you going to fly or are we taking a train or some other way to get there?" Mystogan asked.

"Don't know about flying" He said. "I suppose we will take a train to a nearby town and walk the rest of the way, also where are we going exactly?"

Mystogan walked with Naruto heading towards the train station. "We are going to Cait Shelter" He replied.

"That light guild near Worth Woodsea?" Naruto asked as the blue haired prince confirmed it with a single nod.

"The guild master Roubaul took her in due to the dangers of the Anima when we were travelling" Mystogan said. "I never expected him to be a guild master at first but then again I was still new to this world"

"Just old man Makarov being the master of Fairy Tail" Naruto joked.

Mystogan gave a chuckle before replying. "I suppose so"

The two sat in the train as they were heading in the direction. Naruto was looking out of the window as he looked towards Mystogan and noticed that the blue haired masked mage had a second staff.

"I see you got yourself another staff" Naruto said as Mystogan nodded.

"It will help be out a lot more here in this world"

Naruto grinned. "Who knows, you might become an S class mage using those staves" He turned to look back out the window. "…So it's in the northern part of Fiore right?"

"That is correct"

"Didn't the Nirvits once live in those lands?" The Exorcist mage asked.

"I believe so. They are the race that lived 400 years ago correct?"

Naruto nodded. "Are we getting close?"

Mystogan looked out of the window as they passed by some trees before seeing a large beautiful plain. "We are getting close" He said before turning to Naruto. "Once we reach Amaranth Town we will walk to Cait Shelter, it is quite a walk though"

"It'll be fine" Naruto said as the train came to a stop. "Looks like we are here"

The two got off the train as they entered Amaranth Town. The town had many beautiful flowers, a fountain with cleaning water that was practically sparkling, friendly townspeople.

All in all it was a beautiful town that Naruto wouldn't mind coming to every now and then. "We need to go through the town first" Mystogan said. "If you want to shop for any magic items there is a shop over in that direction, we will also be coming back through the town on the way back as well"

"Right" Naruto said. "I might just get something on the way back"

As they walked through the town Naruto noted how friendly the people were. They all smiled at them, politely waved and said hello as he replied back. It was peaceful, so very peaceful.

" _I wish more places and people were like this_ " He thought as the duo were reaching the path leading towards Worth Woodsea.

"This is the entrance to Worth Woodsea" Mystogan said.

"Pretty inviting" Naruto said. "I'm kind of surprised that this town has no guild"

"It is but I think we both think that this town is better without a guild here…at least for now"

"Your right" The devil slayer said. "Anything we should look out for?"

"I suppose we should look out for Vulcans, maybe some Goblins, Lizardmen, Weretigers, Hodras, and other creatures" Mystogan said. "I doubt we will run into Lizardmen and Weretigers but the others could be free game"

"Sounds like you want to purposely find them" Naruto said as the traversed the Worth Woodsea heading towards Cait Shelter.

"We will be there soon" Mystogan said as they walked as Naruto had a somewhat bored look on his face with his arms behind his head. " _I do hope she will be able to forgive me for leaving her_ "

Naruto glanced at the multiple trees. "Are we there yet?"

"No" Mystogan replied immediately.

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes"

"…Really?"

"NO!"

Mystogan kept walking knowing that Naruto was enjoying his suffering. The masked mage inwardly sighed as he hoped that he was near the guild.

Naruto however had a grin as he looked at Mystogan before turning his eyes to the front as the two were nearing a clearing. "I think that's it"

The two then stepped out of the Worth Woodsea after a long walk through the forest and they saw it, Cait Shelter.

"So that's Cait Shelter" Naruto said taking in the view. "Looks nice"

Mystogan then started walking. "It's time to meet Wendy"

The two walked into the small town like area with a building that had the shape of a cat's head and had the words 'Cait Shelter' written on the top.

Naruto placed a hand on Mystogan's shoulder. "Are you okay?" He asked with genuine concern.

"Just a bit nervous" Jellal said as he looked towards Naruto with his mask up.

"Don't worry" Naruto said. "Let's just go in, she will be happy to see you again"

The two then entered the guild's building as a few of the guild members were watching them, the guild's master looked up to see the two mages approaching.

The guild master of Cait Shelter was a small, slim elderly man with a long white beard, complete with a moustache, which extended up on his face's sides, making a large pair of sideburns and had two bushy eyebrows as well. He had a tattoo on his forehead that composed of a dot surrounded by two arched stripes.

The old man was wearing tribal clothes and headgear that consisted of feathers. The guild master looked at the two who approached. "How may I help you two Fairy Tail mages" He said.

Naruto nudged Mystogan who pulled down his mask. Once Jellal done this the old man's eyes widened. "Jellal you returned" He said.

Mystogan gave him a nervous smile. "I…came to see how Wendy is doing" He said. "If that is fine with you Roubaul"

The guild master nodded. "I'll get someone to get her" Roubaul said as turned towards Naruto. "So you're the Exorcist Mage" He said as Naruto nodded.

"It is nice to meet you" The elderly man said.

"Same here old man" Naruto said with a smile, if Roubaul was offended at being called old he didn't show it but it looked more like he didn't care.

"So you joined Fairy Tail" Roubaul said. "I suppose you want Wendy to join your guild?"

Mystogan shook his head. "I don't know" He said. "It is safer for her here"

Roubaul raised an eyebrow. "Why not? She had been looking forward to meeting you again"

The two shared a look before looking at the Cait Shelter guild master. "You don't keep up with the news do you old man?" Naruto asked.

"Fairy Tail is known for its destruction as well as its other factors" Mystogan said.

"I'm surprised you knew who I am but didn't know about the guild's reputation" Naruto said as Roubaul shrugged.

"My memory is probably not what it used to be" He said before turning his head to the entrance. "It looks like she is here"

"Y-You called for me?" A soft voice asked timidly as the two mages of Fairy Tail saw a young blue haired girl.

"Wendy" Mystogan whispered.

" _So that's Wendy_ " He thought with a smile.

Wendy's eyes widened as she looked at the mage with the staff. "J-Jellal, is that y-you?" She asked.

"It's me Wendy" He said as the blue haired girl ran towards the blue haired male as they embraced in a hug. "I'm sorry for leaving you. I hope you can forgive me"

"I forgive you" She said. "I'm just glad I get to see you again" She cried.

"Y-You forgive me for leaving you here?" Mystogan asked quite shocked.

"I think we should give them some room" Naruto whispered to Roubaul who nodded as they left the room.

"At first I thought about why you left, I thought you ditched me her but I was too quick to jump to conclusions" She said. "I realised that you were doing it to protect me, there was no way you would just leave me in the care of a guild so suddenly"

Mystogan had to give it to the young girl and to Naruto, Wendy didn't hold any hatred towards him and she was quite sharp and observant.

"Your right" He said. "I did it to protect you, it was too dangerous for you to go" He said as his eyes started to water hugging her tighter.

"I didn't want to lose you" Those words caused Wendy to cry even more.

Meanwhile Naruto and Roubaul were just outside the building looking up at the sky. "Nice place you got here" Naruto said looking around.

"It is isn't it" Roubaul said. "Then again I have been here since I was born, I seen this place change time and time again"

"Must have been a sight at times" The younger one said.

"Your friends with Jellal correct?" Roubaul asked as Naruto just grinned.

"Me and Jelly are friends" He said. "We are also partners"

"I see" He said. "I have a request of you"

"Lay it on me old man"

"Can you also be Wendy's friend?" He asked. "While the guild members are her friends she needs more friends"

"You can never have too much friends" Naruto said. "But that is an stupid request, it shouldn't even be a request" Naruto said with a frown.

This caused Roubaul to frown. "Why is that?"

Naruto's frown was immediately replaced with a toothy smile. "Because I was already going to be her friend before you requested that old man"

Roubaul stared at the mage with a surprised expression before he laughed with the blonde following shortly after. "You're a good kid" He said.

Naruto turned back to the guild building. "I think we should head back inside"

"I agree" The old man nodded as they walked back in.

After the tearing reunion Mystogan explained the reasons to Wendy as the devil slayer and the old tribal man walked inside. "I see you two are fine now Misty" Naruto said. "I told you she wouldn't hold it against you"

"Misty?" Both Roubaul and Wendy asked before Wendy asked Naruto a very important question. "E-Excuse me but who are you?"

Naruto knelt down and smiled at the blue haired dragon slayer. "I'm Naruto mage of Fairy Tail, nice to meet you Wendy" He said offering her one of his fists.

"Nice to meet you to Naruto" She said as she followed Naruto's actions. Once she formed a fist he bumped his fist together with hers.

"What's that about Misty?" Roubaul asked.

"It is my code name as a member of Fairy Tail" Mystogan said.

"You joined a guild?" Wendy asked.

"Sadly I did and before you ask this one is safer and maybe once you are older you can join Fairy Tail" The prince said. "The guild is pretty destructive and it would be safer for you to be older before joining"

"I understand" She said.

"Where did you get that codename and why use it instead of your real name?" The guild master asked.

"Well you see, there is more than one of me"

"Huh?" The both said.

"If we are around others expect the four of us call me Mystogan" He said before explaining why there was two of him. Mystogan had no reason not to tell Wendy or Roubaul, he trusted Wendy and Naruto and even Roubaul for taking in Wendy.

"So there is a world called Edolas" Roubaul said rubbing his chin. "I suppose not a lot of people know of this"

"That is correct" Mystogan said. "I hope you can keep this between us"

"We will" Wendy said smiling.

Naruto smiled as well. "I think it's time for you to spend catching up time with Wendy now Jelly" He said as Wendy giggled at Jellal's nickname.

Naruto felt a tug and looked down to see Wendy smiling. "Um Naruto"

Naruto knelt back down to Wendy's level. "Yes Wendy?"

"D-Do you want to be friends?" She asked a little nervous.

Naruto smiled as he ruffled her hair. "That's funny"

"W-Why is that f-funny?"

"Because I was about to ask that same question"

"R-Really, is that true?"

"Yep, well that's if you want to be friends of course" He said.

Wendy nodded shyly as the blonde nodded. "Then starting today we are friends" He said smiling. "Oh and Jelly over there told me a lot about you"

Naruto's smile was now a grin, a devious one. "And I know some of Jellal's secrets~" He whispered. "I'll tell you later though" He said.

Mystogan wondered what Naruto was going to tell Wendy but he could tell that he was going to have a possible headache in the near future.

"How long are you and your friend staying here Jellal?" Roubaul asked as Wendy got a hopeful look on her face.

Mystogan saw the look she was giving him and looked at Naruto who nodded. "We will be staying for a few days if you allow us"

Roubaul gave a laugh. "I wouldn't mind, you two can stay for as long as you like" He said.

Naruto gave a toothy smile. "Thanks old man" He said happily.

Mystogan shook his head slighty. "Thank you Roubaul" The bluenette said more politely than his partner.

The other bluenette was having the best day of her life, first Jellal came back and now she was getting a new friend. The day for her could only get better.

As the duo settled in the resident dragon slayer showed the two of them around town or the guild in this case.

"It has a very tribal feeling" Naruto said as the three walked through the guild town.

"I agree it does give off that feeling" His partner agreed.

Wendy continued to show them around and tell them stories that the other guild members told her, both males were interested in some of the Nirvit folklore.

"Misty here told me you are a Sky Dragon Slayer" Naruto said surprising her. "Is that true?"

"Y-Yes, my mother Grandeeney taught me" She said with a sad smile that was turning upside down. "But…"

"She left you on July 7 X777" Naruto said.

"T-That's right, but how did you know?"

"That's because you are not the first dragon slayer I met"

"You met another?"

"Yep, his name is Natsu Dragneel" Naruto told the girl. "He is a Fire Dragon Slayer, his father is Igneel and he is a mage of Fairy Tail"

"I hope I get to meet him" She said as Naruto patted her head.

"Don't worry you will meet him soon" He said.

"Wendy" Mystogan said getting her attention. "Do you want to know something about Naruto here?"

Wendy was about to say something until she looked at Naruto. "Its fine, go ahead and ask" He said as she looked back at the Edolas prince and nodded.

"You see, Naruto is a slayer too"

Wendy immediately turned to Naruto. "You know slayer magic as well?" She asked as Naruto nodded. "What element are you and what was your dragon's name?"

"I wasn't raised by a dragon Wendy" He said shocking the girl.

"But you said you have slayer magic"

"Doesn't mean that it is from a dragon though" He said. "Do you want to know what I am?"

Wendy nodded as Naruto grinned. "I'm a Sky Devil Slayer" He said.

"You have the same element as me" Wendy said quite shocked. "I didn't know there were other kinds of slayer magic"

"Does that mean you were raised by a Devil?" She asked as Mystogan looked at Naruto with interest.

Naruto's eyes looked left and right before leaning in with his hand next to his mouth as the two blue haired mages leaned in as well. "That's a secret!" He said happily causing the two to fall on their faces in a comical fashion.

"Why type of secret is that?" Mystogan asked as the blond helped the two up.

Naruto however just shrugged with a smile. "Anyways I bet we will get along perfectly" He said. "And maybe we can help with each other with our magic, I can help with offensive and you can help with supportive spells"

"I would like that" Wendy said with a smile.

Shortly after Wendy started to finish the tour and they were heading back to where they would be staying until they saw something in the distance. "Hey look it's an egg!" Wendy said as she went over to the egg.

"That is a pretty large egg" Mystogan said as he inspected it.

"I wonder what type of creature is inside" Naruto said wondering what it was. It could be anything like a wyvern or a lizardman for all they know.

"C-Can we keep it?" Wendy asked as she gave the two males a puppy dog look.

"You can keep it" They both said.

Wendy then hugged them both. "Thank you, thank you, thank you" She repeated.

"I guess we should take it back with us" Naruto said as he carefully picked up the egg.

Naruto carried the egg to the where they would be staying, he carefully put the egg down as Mystogan covered the egg in spare blankets.

"That should warm it up" Mystogan said.

"I wonder how long it would take to hatch" Wendy wondered.

"Who knows, it could be pretty soon" Jelly said as he sat down. "It's getting pretty dark. You should probably get some sleep Wendy"

"What if the egg hatches?"

"Don't worry we will be here" Naruto said. "I have a feeling it won't hatch tonight anyway"

Naruto and gave her a thumbs up. "If it does start to hatch we will wake you up"

Wendy nodded before she yawned and Mystogan decided to help the sleepy girl get to bed. Naruto himself yawned afterwards. "God damn contagious yawns" He muttered to himself as Mystogan came back. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine" The blue haired mage from Edolas said. "Turned out she was very tired"

Naruto stayed quiet for a while. "Doesn't this situation seem…I dunno, a bit typical like something from a show?"

"Now that you say that it does have that feeling" Misty replied.

The two stayed up for a while with Naruto checking on the egg and discussing plans about the Anima problem.

"I'm going to sleep, what about you?" The male sky slayer asked.

"I think I am going to stay up for a bit longer" He said.

"Well don't run off now" Naruto said as he went to go to sleep. Mystogan sitting all alone had a small smile.

"It was good to see you again Wendy" He said as he looked towards the egg. "But…why is an Exceed egg doing here in Earthland?"


End file.
